Reaching for You In the Stars
by Morgi The Corgi
Summary: Amelia F. Jones is the daughter of famous lawyer Alfred F. Jones. She is expected to be a lawyer just like her father, but she wants to be an astrologist. Amelia is soon joined with a beautiful Russian girl named Anya, they slowly fall in love, but will Amelia's love for Ludwig tear their relationship apart? Smut ahead. Yuri girl x girl, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Now that Ti Amo Amelia is completed, I have decided to create a new story, the ship is still slightly undecided. Obviously it will be with America, but not sure which pairing just yet. Now I want this story to be filled with more angst. WHY?! MORGAN WHY?! Well because I need to deal with my depression some how :) Anyways, enjoy the first chapter.**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Amelia yawned as she typed her message on her computer keyboard to her best friend, Alice. Alice was her best friend since childhood, but now they were college students, in different parts of the world. Alice went back to England to study at some fancy art school her father enrolled her in. Amelia stayed in the states, going to a university in D.C. Her studies were still undecided.

Amelia slowly started to doze off until her computer made a loud notification noise. She sat up. Alice had messaged her back.

"This art school is so posh; I almost feel like a peasant in this place." Alice messaged. Amelia let out a small snicker. She messaged back.

"Yeah, well the U.S. kind of makes you feel like a peasant sometimes compared to other countries XD"

"I fully have that feeling right now." Alice responded. Amelia smiled. Her and Alice were like the most different people in the world. Alice was shy, fancy, pushy, British girl, and Amelia, well she was an extroverted American sweetheart, with the brain of a scientist. Two polar opposites, but they got along so well.

"So on the talk of feelings, have you found that somebody yet?" Amelia asked. She waited a few minutes.

"Amelia, you have a serious problem with getting into people's relationships you know that?" Alice responded.

"Oh please, I'm just looking after my girl that's all." Amelia messaged.

"Well, I guess since you probably wont leave me alone, I did meet this really cute French guy." Alice told her. Amelia saw the message, and smiled, along with some squealing.

"OMG. What's his name?" Amelia asked. She sent the message. Feeling happy for her bff, but she felt a small pang of hurt. Alice was the closest thing she had to a sister, after Amelia's brother Matthew died, she was broken. Not to say that she wasn't anymore was an understatement. Amelia missed Matthew everyday.

"Francis." Alice responded.

"So this 'Francis' guy, is he nice?" Amelia asked. A few minutes passed.

"Amelia, sometimes you are really nosy. I need to head to sleep, since I have this stupid project to present tomorrow. Bye." Alice responded. Amelia saw the message, her heart slightly breaking from Alice's comment. Maybe she was nosy sometimes, but Amelia never noticed, Alice was right, she is nosy. Amelia sighed.

"K, night." Amelia replied. She closed her computer.

Amelia woke up to her alarm blasting music through her room. She tiredly hit the snooze button. She slowly sat up, and stretched.

"mmmmmmmm…" She groaned as she stretched. Amelia's university classes didn't start until 8 am, so she had about 30 minutes to get ready and walk to campus. Amelia got onto her computer, and saw that Alice messaged her early in the morning. Amelia sighed, she forgot that the time zones were very different in England, and that Alice keeps forgetting that, but Alice had always been an early bird, and Amelia was a night owl. Like said, polar opposites.

"Good morning." Alice said. Amelia scoffed. She remembered that Alice was slightly rude last night, but maybe Amelia deserved it. She felt like she did.

"Yeah, good morning." Amelia replied. She got up, and grabbed a pair of her jeans, and slipped them on. She needed to do laundry, but she has been pushing it off since last week. She grabbed her sweatshirt that had her Universities' mascot on it. She slipped it on over her bra, since it was winter, and the cold wasn't Amelia's favorite season. She slipped on her old Converses' and grabbed one of her bobby pins, and pinned her bangs out of her face.

Amelia's computer made the noise again. Amelia cleared her throat, and walked over to her computer.

"Are you mad at me Amelia, because I was right last night you know." Alice replied. Amelia didn't want to get into a fight, but she also knew that she wanted to be right.

"Honestly, I am mad at you, because you were rude to me, but I get it, I'm nosy, but I just wanted to know how things were, but you clearly don't want that to be asked." Amelia responded. She had no time to wait for a response, she had to go. She put her computer on charge, and left her apartment.

"Now as all of you that are undecided, I plan to make a small career fair, so that you can look at the many opportunities that DC University has to offer." The spokeswoman said. Amelia was seated with at least 50 or so other students who were also in the limbo of a career option.

"So I have the fair set up in the main café, and you all may look at the options, you have one hour until you must report back to this room, and talk about your experience and decisions." The woman told the students. Amelia thought the woman was insane thinking that she could choose a career in just under an hour, but she thought to make the best of it.

Amelia knew that her mother always wanted her to be an artist, since she herself was an artist. Her father was a lawyer, so he wanted her to also be a lawyer, along with Matthew, but her brother never got to choose his career, since he committed suicide, at the age of only 17. Amelia was 13 at the time.

"Are you interested in Criminal Justice?" The man asked her. Amelia looked at the man with slicked back blonde hair, blue eyes, and a heavy European accent, maybe German. Amelia looked at the set up of police men and woman arresting criminals, her eyes seemed to stay with the board.

"Um, a little." Amelia said to the man. He gave a cold smile; he was too serious, but he seemed nice enough to hold his hand out.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." He said, as if her were in the military, a strict tone. Amelia shook his hand.

"Amelia Jones." Amelia told him. The mans eyes widened.

"Like Alfred F. Jones, the famous lawyer who had 200 successful cases in one year?" He asked. Amelia smiled.

"Yes, he is my father." Amelia told him. He was so flabbergasted.

"Wow, my pleasure to meet you." Ludwig said, almost bowing his head down. Amelia smiled awkwardly.

"I'm not royalty, you don't have to act posh around me." Amelia told him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked. Amelia cleared her throat

"Because I'm just a regular person, I'm not my father, I never wanted to be a lawyer." Amelia told him. Ludwig seemed interested by this.

"Really? Well what did you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm really not sure to be honest. My mother was an artist, she painted and sculpted, I was never into that either." She told him.

"What about this then?" Ludwig asked pointing to the board.

"It seems interesting." Amelia said, she really wasn't, but she didn't want to seem rude.

"Maybe give it some thought." Ludwig said, handing her a paper. Amelia smiled, and walked away. She folded the paper, and stuck it in her messenger bag. Amelia walked around the café a little longer, until she reached the astrology unit. A girl with long hair, almost a pastel pink color, and she had slight bangs. Her eyes were purple, and she was very tall. Amelia saw her, and felt an instant flutter in her stomach. Amelia walked over to the girl at her set up. The girl smiled.

"Welcome to astrology." The girl said. Her voice seemed to have a Russian accent. Amelia felt her face become hot.

"U-Um hi, I-I'm Amelia." She stuttered out. The girl smiled.

"Hello, I'm Anya." The girl said. Amelia saw that the girl held her hand out. Amelia nervously shook her hand. The girls hand was so soft.

"So are you interested in astrology yes?" Anya asked. Amelia actually was, it wasn't just because the girl was cute, but because she actually was a slight science whiz, but she never told her father or mother, because they would have disapproved of it. Her father, knowing that she was still undecided, wanted her to pick law, but her mother wanted her to pick art. Amelia started to remember her great grades in Biology, Chemistry, and Physics. She also took astronomy in 10th grade for a half a year, and loved it. So she was basically a space nerd.

"Yeah I always got great grades in the sciences." Amelia told Anya. The Russian girl smiled.

"Ah, I too had good grades in science." Anya told her. Amelia smiled at the girl.

"I will heavily think about this choice." Amelia told her. Anya smiled, and held out a pamphlet about the unit. Amelia smiled, and took the papers.

"Thank you for visiting my set up." Anya said in a sweet voice, as she winked at Amelia. Amelia turned red, and smiled. She walked away, and left the café, as she basically only had 5 minutes until she had to report back to the classroom.

Amelia finally arrived back into the classroom, and sat in a random seat, since the room was large, and she hated remembering where she sat at. She sat down, and looked at the pamphlet, it had the information of the course, and the career options that were in the field of astrology. Several of the students have returned back to the classroom, and took their seats, as the annoying spokeswoman walked in, her heels clicking the tile floor.

"Ah, now that you have all had a chance to look at the different courses, and gain some information." The woman said. Many of the students ignored her as they talked to their friends next to each other, but Amelia was stuck listening to her.

"Ahem!" the woman said loudly, making the students realize that they weren't paying attention. They became quiet quickly. She smiled.

"Now when I say the course that you may have picked please stand up." The woman told the students. Amelia rolled her eyes. This woman was really getting on her fucking nerves. The woman cleared her throat.

"Nursing." She said. Amelia saw a lot of women stand up. Mainly the popular girls, and several boys. The woman seemed impressed.

"Why nursing?" The woman asked. A girl with blonde hair raised her hand.

"Yes you." The woman said. The girl smiled, and looked at her friends and giggled.

"Because I would be saving people duh?" The girl said in a snarky voice. Amelia rolled her eyes as the girls laughed. The woman smiled, and told them to sit down. The girls sat down, whispering.

"Okay, now accounting." The woman said. Several boys stood up, and two girls. The woman asked why, which was really fucking annoying to Amelia.

"B-Because, we like the math and challenge in it." One of the boys told her. The nursing girl laughed. The boy seemed scared. Amelia glared at the girl, hoping that she was looking at her. The woman told them to sit down, and went on for a few more courses such as Criminal Justice and Psychology. Amelia sat nervously, she didn't know if anyone else was into the astrology course.

"Okay, and finally Astrology." The woman said. Amelia slowly stood up, and she looked around. She was the only once standing. The nursing girls laughed at her. Amelia tried to pull it off, as she didn't care, but she was bullied in high school for her chubbiness, and braces. She looked down. The woman looked at her.

"And why?" The woman asked with a sneer. Amelia looked up. The nursing girls were looking over at her, snickering, and pointing at her. Amelia sighed.

"Because I want to." Amelia told the woman. The woman was surprised.

"Well, why?" She asked. Amelia looked at her. The nursing girls watching her with their mascara pasted eyelashes. Amelia sighed.

"Because I'm a nerd." She told the woman. The woman looked at her, disappointed.

"Well that's not a reason." The woman told her. The blonde nursing girl laughed.

"Yeah seriously, that's not a reason. See I want to save people and be a good person. What does that have to do with a good reason?" The girl asked with a scoff. Amelia held her head down.

"I just like it." Amelia said. The woman looked at her. The nursing girls laughed, and pointed at her. Amelia felt some tears form in her eyes, not because of the bullying, but because she was embarrassed. Outgoing yes, but she didn't like to be pointed out like a zoo animal in a cage.

"Sit down." The woman told her. Amelia did, and waited for the class to close. After a few minutes of instructions, she dismissed them. Amelia quickly walked out. Many of the students stayed behind and talked with their friends. Amelia quickly walked to the exit, since her next class wasn't until 3 pm, and it was 10 am.

"You know; I didn't expect you to be such a disappointment to Mrs. Stone." A feminine voice said. Amelia turned around and saw the blonde girl and her group of friends. She didn't know what to say, because violence would cost her consequences.

"Your father is a famous lawyer, and your mother is a great artist, and you decide to go into astrology?" The girl asked with a sneer.

"I'm not my parents." Amelia told her. The girl walked up to her.

"No you clearly aren't, you're not even close to their daughter." She said. Amelia ignored it, since she was used to it from her father.

"Have a good day." Amelia said, and started to walk away until the girl spoke again.

"No wonder you brother killed himself." Amelia turned around. She glared at the girl. Several people stopped and stared at them. Mrs. Stone walked towards them.

"Is everything okay girls?" She asked. The girl smiled at her.

"Just talking." She said. The woman nodded her head, and walked away. The girl gave Amelia an evil smirk.

"Watch your back Jones." She said with a seer. She laughed with her friends, and walked away, like the popular posse in that cliché high school movie. Amelia watched the girls walk away. Her face contorted into a angry grimace. She felt a few tears form, but she wasn't going to give them her anger, that's their fuel. She sighed, and walked out the door.

The cold air hit Amelia's face like a wall. Her eyes started to sting, and she could already feel her nose starting to tur red and puffy.

"Amelia." A voice said. Amelia turned around and saw the Criminal Justice instructor that she talked to earlier, Ludwig. Amelia wiped her eyes free of stinging tears.

"Mr. Beilschmidt." Amelia said. He smiled.

"Just call me Ludwig." He told her. Amelia looked up at the tall man.

"Oh okay." Amelia said. He sighed.

"So did you pick Criminal Justice?" He asked her. Amelia felt bad, but she really wasn't interested.

"To be honest, I think I may have pick Astrology." Amelia told him. Ludwig's smiled faded.

"Ah I see, well I hope that you do good in that course." He told her. Amelia smiled.

"Thank you." Amelia said. He smiled. Amelia looked at her watch, it was almost 11, she need lunch.

"I hate to go, but I need to go get lunch before I go to my next class." Amelia told Ludwig.

"Okay, well if you aren't busy sometime." He said. He grabbed Amelia's hand, and pulled out a pen. Amelia watched in confusion for a moment. He started writing a number. Amelia realized what was happening. He finished writing, and smiled at her.

"Give me a call." He said. Amelia smiled, and saw Ludwig wink at her. She slightly blushed.

Amelia arrived back to her apartment. Her stomach was growling in hunger. She walked into the kitchen. She opened her fridge. Nothing. She looked in her cabinets. Nothing. Amelia sighed. She didn't feel like going to the store, since she didn't have her car; it was in the shop for something wrong with the engine. Amelia looked over at her microwave. There was one pack of ramen left. Amelia let out a sigh a relief.

She grabbed the small package, and put the dry noodles in a bowl of water, and stuck it I the microwave, and waited for the thing to beep. She yawned. Amelia remembered that Alice must have messaged her back. She walked to her room, ignoring the beeping of the microwave. She opened her laptop on her bed.

"Amelia, must you always argue with me? Please just understand my personal space is my personal space. Let us not get into a fight." Alice replied. Amelia sighed, and she started typing.

"Alice, I don't have time for a fight, I'm busy anyways." Amelia responded. She closed her laptop, and walked to her kitchen, and pulled the ramen out of the microwave. She added the flavoring, and stirred the noodles around. She sat down on her bed, and watched Netflix. While watching, Amelia got a message from Alice.

"Neither do I, so truce?" Alice asked. Amelia smiled, and typed a response.

"Truce." She replied. Amelia smiled as she sent the message, and took the last bite of her ramen. She walked to the kitchen, and placed the plastic container in the small sink.

Amelia walked into her room again, and looked at her clock on her nightstand. It was 2:45 pm. Amelia grabbed her bag, and left the apartment.

 **AN: This is the longest chapter that I have ever written. I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back, as I needed to make sure that I don't get writer's block, and I'm also a horrible procrastinator, but before I lose motivation, here is the second chapter.**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Amelia arrived to her next class, which even though she was technically enrolled into the astrology department, she had one more day, until she started her new course tomorrow. Amelia walked into the cold classroom, where all the same people she saw earlier were there. Even the bitchy nursing students, whom laughed when she walked in. Amelia ignored them, and decided that she was an adult not a child, and she didn't need to act out. Even though she wanted to so badly.

"Everyone be seated please." Mrs. Stone told the class. Amelia forgot about her annoying instructor who never shuts her mouth. Amelia sighed, and listened to the woman anyways.

"Now that you have all picked your course, I want to help all of you out by showing you what supplies you will need." The woman said. Amelia watched as the woman walked over to one of the large tables, and patted her hand on the text books. There were at least 200 nursing books. Amelia looked over at the nursing girls, and saw their disgust by the many books. Amelia was excited, and even though there was one astrology book for her in particular, she didn't give a shit anymore, she loved her new course.

"And here is the the one book for astrology- "

"Make that two." A voice said. Amelia looked over at the exit and saw Anya, the pretty Russian girl she talked with at the fair. Amelia blushed as she saw the tall girl. Anya stood tall, not giving a fuck what those nursing students said. She walked over to the woman, and gave her a late slip.

"Anya Braginsky?" The woman asked. Anya turned around, and smiled.

"Da." She said. Amelia felt her heart beat faster after Anya said that. The woman nodded her head, and walked out of the room to get an extra astrology book. Anya saw Amelia and smiled. She started to walk towards her. Amelia felt sweat form on her hands, as Anya sat right next to her in the row of small seats.

"I-I thought you were the instructor of Astrology." Amelia said. Anya looked over at her, with a small smile on her face.

"Nyet, I am just the only student really in the course." Anya told her. Amelia nodded her head.

"Ah, well who's the teacher?" Amelia asked her. Anya started to giggle. Amelia began to turn red again.

"Ah, Amelia Right?" Anya asked. Amelia smiled, and nodded her head nervously.

"Well, the teacher is Professor Braginsky, my father." Anya told her. Amelia was surprised.

"Wow it must be cool to have a teacher who is also your dad." Amelia said. Anya smiled.

"It can be, but he stays professional." Anya told her.

"My dad's just a pushy lawyer." Amelia said under her breath, but Anya heard her.

"Your father is Alfred F. Jones right?" Anya asked. Amelia nodded her head.

"I never really got into law like him." Amelia told her.

"My father was always into space." Anya told her. Amelia smiled. The woman came back with the other astrology book. She handed the book to Anya, seeming disappointed. Anya smiled, and silently thanked the woman, and took the book. Amelia watched as Anya opened the book. Amelia looked down at her book, and opened it. Anya looked over at her.

"Nervous?" Anya asked. Amelia jumped slightly.

"For w-what?" Amelia asked, sweat forming on her palms again.

"Tomorrow?" Anya asked. Amelia shook her head.

"Oh no, just excited." Amelia said. Anya smiled at her.

The woman talked for a few more hours, and Amelia nervously sat next to Anya, waiting for the class to be over. But the woman talked very slow, and the stupid nursing girls kept talking, and giggling, making Amelia very impatient.

"And that is the last information I have for you all." She said. Amelia impatiently waited in her seat to leave.

"Good luck to all of you tomorrow." She told them. Amelia rolled her eyes as the nursing girls snickered. She dismissed them. Amelia left quickly. Anya look over at her.

"Amelia." Anya said. Amelia stopped her face hot and sweaty. She turned around to see Anya smiling.

"Oh sorry I'm just tired." Amelia said. Anya walked up to her, and grabbed her hand, and pulled out a pen.

"W-What- "

"Just giving you my number to keep in touch." Anya said smiling with the pen in her hand. Anya looked down at her hand and saw the slightly faded number on her hand, from earlier, that Amelia got from the Criminal justice instructor, Ludwig. Anya stopped for a moment. Amelia felt bad, so she lied.

"It's my friend Alice's number, she lives in England." Amelia lied. Anya smiled with a hint of relief, and wrote her number on the other side of her hand. Amelia smiled at the pen tickled her skin.

"Call me if you need anything." Anya told her. Amelia smiled.

"I definitely will." Amelia said. Anya smiled, and walked the opposite direction. Amelia turned the reddest her face could. She quickly walked to her apartment, the sky in between light and dark. Amelia looked at the stars in the dull sky. Her blue eyes catching the stars. She walked for a few more minutes until her phone started to ring. Amelia opened her bag, and pulled the small device out, seeing that it was her father.

"Hey dad." Amelia said.

"Amelia, have you picked your major?" He asked. Amelia sighed. Not even a hello or hey.

"Yes." Amelia told him. He waited for her response again.

"I chose Astrology." Amelia told him.

"I see." He said. Amelia felt a small bit of relief.

"Dad, I never liked law, you know that." Amelia said. He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"I'm sending you a plane ticket, your coming home." He said. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"No dad." She said.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"Dad, you may pay for my college tuition and my apartment bills, but I get to choose what I want to do." Amelia said in a bitter tone.

"Amelia F. Jones, you will not speak to me this way!" He exclaimed. Amelia sighed, and ended the call, despite her father's objections. Amelia sighed, and walked the rest of the way to her apartment.

Amelia groaned as she threw her keys on the small coffee table in the middle of her living room. She walked to her room, and opened her laptop. Alice had messaged back.

"Have you picked your major yet?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Astrology." Amelia messaged back.

"Isn't your dad going to be pissed?" Alice asked. Amelia laughed to herself.

"He already is lmfoa." Amelia replied.

"Wow Amelia you rebel." Alice responded. Amelia laughed.

"Hey, I have to get to bed, I need to get up early for my new course." Amelia told her.

"Okay, love, have fun." Alice said. Amelia smiled. She slipped her body under the covers, and made sure that her alarm was set. She slowly dozed off.

Amelia's alarm loudly blared into her ears. She quickly sat up, her heart beating fast. She looked over to see what time it was. 6 am, just perfect. Amelia yawned, and stretched. She got out of her bed, and walked to her kitchen, and grabbed the last little bit of cereal that she had, and ate it dry, since she really needed to go to the store.

She finished her breakfast and it was 7:30 am, she decided to leave early, so that she could see Anya early, even though Anya didn't know that Amelia liked her.

Amelia locked her apartment door, and carefully went down the steps, because the ice formed on the cement steps, weren't the best thing. Amelia walked down carefully, and got to the cold ground, and started walking. She listened to some music as she was walking, and looked down at her phone, and realized that Anya's number was still on her hand. Amelia smiled, as she remembered when Anya wrote her number on Amelia's hand last night. Amelia decided to put the number in her phone.

Amelia arrived at the entrance of the university, and looked down on the slip of paper, giving her the room number to the astrology unit. She walked around for a bit, feeling embarrassed, for not knowing where a room was, and to make her red face worse, the nursing girls spotted her. Amelia went to turn around, but the girls already had her in their sight.

"Amelia Fuck-up Jones." The blonde girl sang. Amelia ignored it, and kept walking. One of The blonde girl's friend, a girl with black haired girl sang with her.

"Hey, my friend is talking to you!" The girl with black hair said. Amelia turned around, and saw the black haired girl in almost a fighting stance. Amelia thought she looked stupid, and trying not to laugh, the girl noticed this.

"What's so funny Jones?" The girl asked. Amelia wiped her eye free of a laughing tear. Amelia straightened her back from crouching in laughter.

"You look like a dumbass to be honest." Amelia said with a laugh. The black-haired girl got back into her normal posture, and her blonde headed friend, stood next to her, angry.

"You bitch." The blonde girl said. Amelia rolled her eyes and walked away. The blonde headed girl snickered.

"HEY JONES, I BET YOUR BROTHER IS HAVING THE TIME OF HIS LIFE IN LIMBO!" She yelled. Amelia turned around, her eyes full of anger. She was about to walk over there and rip the girl's face off, but she was stopped.

"All of you scram, or the head principal will need to get involved." A tall man, with grey-blonde hair, with purple eyes. His voice was calm, yet so startling, maybe because of his Russian accent. The girls' eyes widened, and they quickly walked away, leaving Amelia standing in confusion. She looked up at the man. He smiled at her, and put his arm down.

"Thanks for stopping me back there." Amelia said.

"Anytime, those girls are trouble, but they stop." He told her.

"I hope." Amelia said.

"Are you in need of any other help?" He asked her.

"Yes, actually I'm looking for Professor Braginsky." Amelia said. He smiled.

"Your talking to him." He told her.

"Oh, so your Anya's father?" Amelia asked, knowing that she was right, but didn't want to be too awkward.

"Yes, she has been talking about you a lot, since you were the only one to take the program." He told her. Amelia felt happy, that Anya was talking about her, and in a good way.

"I'm glad that she's happy." He said. He smiled, and led her into the science room, which was very large, the 6 large lab tables were so clean, and there was a globe sitting on Professor Braginsky's desk, which wasn't like a world globe of the countries, but a projector globe that had all of the constellations on it. Amelia was amazed. The ceiling was also slightly shaped into a dome shape.

"It's amazing isn't it yes?" Anya asked her. Amelia snapped out from her dream like state, and saw that Anya was staring right at her, smiling, her eyes so beautiful. Amelia started to turn red, and tried not to stutter.

"U-Uh, yes it is, I've never seen anything like it." Amelia said with a smile on her face. Anya smiled at her, making Amelia sweat slightly.

"I grew up in this place." Anya told her. Amelia was so interested.

"Like lived here?" Amelia asked. Anya laughed slightly, her hair flowing with her laughs.

"Nyet, my father worked here since I was born, and after my mother died, this basically became my second home." Anya told her. Amelia felt bad for making Anya bring it up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Amelia said. Anya smiled.

"Do not worry about it, I was 3 when she passed, it's been a long time." Anya told her.

"Well, I'm very impressed." Amelia told her, looking around. Anya smiled. Professor Braginsky approached them calmly.

"Girls, we should begin class." He told them. Amelia nodded her head, and grabbed her binder, and sat in the front desk on the right side. Anya sat to her left.

"Now to begin this course, I am just going to be going over the basic parts of astrology." He told the two girls. Amelia listened carefully, making sure that she took notes, and shoved every word that Professor Braginsky said. Anya would look over at Amelia every few minutes, smiling at her. Amelia acted like she didn't notice, so that she wasn't awkward, plus Anya seemed to only smile at her like that when she didn't look over at her.

"Now I know that this was a lot of information to take in, but don't worry I don't plan on testing you tomorrow." He said with a smile. Amelia saw that Anya was looking at her again, she ignored it, until she saw Anya frown. Amelia looked over at her, and smiled, making the Russian girl smile again.

"This class is over until tomorrow again." He said to them. Amelia stood up, and pulled her jean's waistband up. Anya walked over to her. Amelia felt her face turn red again.

"I was wondering where you go next?" She asked.

"I go to my apartment until 3, and then I return here to go to my original creative writing class." Amelia told her. Anya seemed disappointed.

"You can always hang out if you want." Amelia told her. Anya smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow." She said. Amelia smiled, and walked out of the door, Anya stayed behind. Amelia felt her face calm down from the redness. She quickly walked home.

Anya walked over to the lab table, and helped her father organize papers. Anya started to put different papers in separate stacks, when her father spoke.

"You like her." He said. Anya looked over at her father.

"Huh?" She asked. He sighed, and sat up straight from documents.

"Anya, you like her, it's obvious." He told her. Anya began to blush.

"I know we aren't suppose to like the same gender papa." She told him. He laughed calmly, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Anya, it's okay to like someone, as log as you're happy, then I'm happy." He told her. Anya smiled, and hugged her father.

Amelia walked up the cement stars, which were still icy from this morning. She walked up to her doorstep, and started to unlock her door.

"Amelia?" A voice asked. Amelia jumped slightly, she looked at the bottom of the stairs, and saw Ludwig.

"Ludwig hey." She said in a casual voice. He smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was walking by and saw you." He told her.

"Oh, it's fine, I just was surprised." Amelia told him.

"Oh, well since I'm already here, I should ask." He said. Amelia felt her face get warm.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out tomorrow." He said. Amelia felt herself smile.

"Like a date?" She asked. He laughed a little.

"Yeah, like a date." He told her. Amelia smiled. She forgot to remember his number.

"Hey Ludwig." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I might need you number again." Amelia said with a cringed up face. He smiled, and walked up the stairs, and pulled out his pen, and started to write a number.

"Thanks." She said. He smiled, and put the pen away.

"Anytime." He told her. She smiled.

"So I'm free around 12." Amelia told him.

"12 sounds good." He told her. Amelia smiled, and walked into her apartment, and Ludwig walked away.

Amelia started to freak out after she had the encounter with Ludwig, her face was red, and warm. She had to tell Alice, but instead of messaging, she called.

"Amelia, love, it is 11 pm here." Alice said in a raspy voice. Amelia was bouncing with excitement.

"I know, but this is worth the call." Amelia told her.

"Is it really worth the extra international minutes you had to pay for?" Alice asked. Amelia sighed.

"Someone asked me out." Amelia said quickly.

"What?" Alice asked.

"A cute German guy, asked me out literally 5 minutes ago!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!" Alice exclaimed. Amelia smiled at her friend's excitement.

"Yeah, I met him a few days ago at the courses fair, and he was presenting the Criminal Justice course, and he gave me his number a few days ago, and then he walked by my pace to see me, and asked if he could take me out." Amelia told her friend.

"Amelia, are you serious, you literally just met him a few days ago." Alice scolded her best friend.

"Alice, you met a cute French guy." Amelia argued.

"Yeah, like I've been talking to him for 3 months, until I actually went on a date with him." Alice told her. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Alice, please be happy for me for at least once." Amelia told her. Alice paused for a moment.

"Fine, what's his name?" Alice asked. Amelia sighed.

"You never told me the French guys name." Amelia whined.

"Amelia, why must you be so difficult?" Alice asked her.

"Because I'm me." Amelia said.

"Truth." Alice said.

"So name?" Amelia asked with a sigh.

"Fine. Francis." Alice told her.

"Awe, so cute!" Amelia exclaims.

"Now name!" Alice yelled. Amelia pulled the phone away in surprise.

"Jeez Alice loud much. His name is Ludwig." Amelia told him. Alice laughed.

"I love it." Alice said. Amelia smiled.

"I bet you do." Amelia said.

"Well, I need to get to bed…. again." Alice told her. Amelia turned red.

"Sorry." Amelia said.

"It's alright love, goodnight." Alice told her. Amelia smiled.

"G'night." Amelia said. Alice ended the phone call. Amelia tossed her phone on her bed, and slumped on her bed as well.

"I should take a small nap before I head out again." Amelia said to herself, as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

 **AN: So who will Amelia want to be with? Find out in the next chapter. I will post as soon as I can, as I am busy with rehearsals for my band's winter concert. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another chapter, yes, I will try to make this one long as well. I plan to write a much as I can around Christmas break, as I will be going to Tennessee for the holidays soon, so I will try to update as soon as I can. Enjoy :)**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Amelia woke up around 2:30. She yawned as she walked away from her bed, and went to her bathroom. She brushed her hair, ad quickly brushed her teeth. She slipped her old converses, and grabbed her bag, leaving the warm apartment, for the cold outside.

Outside, Amelia locked her apartment door, and carefully walked down, the now slush steps, since the sun has started to appear from the clouds, and melt the snow. Amelia slipped a few times, but she managed.

Amelia listened to her music while walking, waiting for a phone call from her mechanic that her father sent her car to, it's been 2 weeks since she had to walk, which she didn't mind, but she didn't like the cold air hitting her face, but she could manage.

Amelia finally arrived to her creative writing course, as she could take a minor, and she loved to write, so she decided why not have a minor in creative writing? Her teacher greeted her, a man with blonde hair and green eyes, and very thick eyebrows.

"Good afternoon Amelia." He greeted with a small smile.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kirkland." Amelia said. She walked away to her seat, there were a few students around her, thanks god that blonde headed nursing girl didn't take the course. Sure she had friends in that class would glare at her, but they didn't speak to her, so she was okay with that. Mr. Kirkland soon walked in a few minutes later, after most of the students had walked in the classroom.

"Okay everyone, I am suggesting a project for you." He said. Everyone sat still, their eyes tired, and bored. Amelia was slightly excited.

"Yes, very excited I can see. Anyways, you will all write a 10-page essay, about how a negative experience made you think positive later on." He told them. Amelia felt her smile fade, she thought of her brother, she didn't know why, she thought of him all the time, but this time it was sadder.

"This project is due in 2 weeks." He told them. Amelia sat in her seat, her eyes slowly closed after Mr. Kirkland started talking for the next 30 minutes. Her class lasted 2 hours, so she was stuck trying not to fall asleep in the class.

As Mr. Kirkland talked on and on about the project. Amelia would wake herself up every few minutes, from a tiny cat nap.

"Okay, we only have a few minutes until this class has ended, so I want to say to all of you, good luck, and write the best you can." He told the class. A lot of the students ignored his remark, and talked to their friends next to each other. Mr. Kirkland ignored their rudeness, their loss of education.

Some how Mr. Kirkland forgot that Amelia was asleep as she was sitting in her seat, her head laying on the small desk in front of her. Actually almost everyone forgot that she was asleep, even the bitchy nursing girls didn't wake her up, and call her names like they would have done. Was she in a parallel universe, or what. Guess not.

"Amelia." A voice said. Amelia shifted slightly, but that shift made her fall out of her seat. She quickly woke up, her heart beating fast. She looked up to Anya looking at her concerned.

"A-Anya, oh, sorry." Amelia said, her face very warm. Anya didn't laugh at her or call her names, she just smiled, and held out her hand. Amelia took her hand, as Anya pulled her up.

"Are you okay, you fell hard?" Anya asked. Amelia rubbed her back, cringing slightly.

"Yeah." Amelia said under her breath. Anya handed Amelia her binder, and bag. Amelia smiled.

"Thanks." Amelia said, her face red. Anya smiled.

"I hated to wake you up, but I'm sure that you were going to wake up anyways." Anya told her. Amelia rubbed her head, confused.

"How long was I asleep?" Amelia asked her. Anya shook her head slightly.

"I'm too sure, I just walked in a few minutes ago, after I heard those girls talking about it." Anya told her. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Not surprised." Amelia said annoyed. Anya placed her hand on Amelia's shoulder, and smiled. Amelia tensed up, as Anya touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry about them." Anya told her. Amelia smiled, and grabbed her stuff off of her desk.

"Well thanks for waking me, I owe you." Amelia told her. Anya smiled.

"If you mean by 'owe' then I wouldn't mind if we went out tomorrow." Anya told her. Amelia felt her face become warm. Did Anya like her back? Or was she just crazy and dreaming? Amelia started to stutter.

"I-I would, but I have a date tomorrow." Amelia sputtered out. Anya let her eyes fall. Amelia felt horrible.

"I see, maybe another time." Anya said with a hurting smile. Amelia smiled at her. She felt bad. Amelia hugged Anya.

"Thank you." Amelia said. Anya was surprised, she turned red slightly, and hugged Amelia back. Amelia smiled. The hug was long, but not awkward. Amelia felt Anya's soft hair brush against her face. Amelia also smelled the sweet scent from Anya's dress. Almost like a laundry detergent or perfume. They pulled apart.

"Good luck on your date." Amya told Amelia.

"Thank you." Amelia said. Anya walked away, and so did Amelia.

Amelia walked home in the dark, using her phone's flashlight to show where she was walking, so that she did not get lost or fall in the ice and snow. But her phone began to ring, it was the mechanic that she was waiting for a call from.

"Hello." Amelia said.

"Is this Amelia F. Jones?" The man asked.

"Yes it is." Amelia told the man.

"Okay, well your car is fixed, and I can have it returned to you tomorrow morning." He told her. Amelia felt a big smile come across her face.

"Okay thank you." Amelia said happily.

"Anytime." The man said, and he hung up. Amelia felt her mood lighten up, she didn't have to walk, as she would miss the nice walks, but the cold was too much sometimes. Amelia continued walking, and soon walked closer to her apartment.

Amelia opened her door, the apartment was so warm and comfortable. She threw her keys on the coffee table, and kicked her shoes off, her sore feet finally feeling free. She walked to her kitchen, and remembered that she needed to buy groceries, she felt like slapping herself, forgetting to get food and such.

Amelia got her paycheck from her job working at a local café in DC a few days ago, and she hasn't worked in a few days since they knew she didn't have a car, but she needed to tell them she could work again. Amelia dialed her boss' phone number.

"Amelia, your calling late." Her boss said.

"Sorry Ms. Bonnefoy." Amelia told her French boss.

"its okay, so what do you need?" She asked.

"My car is fixed, so I can return to work tomorrow." Amelia said.

"Oh, good, I will email your schedule to you right away." Ms. Bonnefoy told her.

"Thank you." Amelia said.

"Votre accueil, au revoir." Her boss said. Amelia didn't know what her boss said, but she was sure it was something along the lines of 'no problem, goodbye' Amelia then hung the phone up.

Amelia walked to her computer, and opened it, to see Alice had messaged her. Amelia opened the message, and read it:

"So is the German kid cute?" Alice asked. Amelia smiled, as she knew that Alice would break through, and soon ask questions. Her friend was confusing sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm sure that your French guy is cute." Amelia messaged back.

"I admit it; he is very handsome." Alice told her. Amelia smiled.

"I bet." Amelia said.

"So is your dad still pissed at you?" Alice asked. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he is, but he has no control over me." Amelia said.

"Amelia, as much as I dislike your father, he kind of has control of you, he pays your tuition and apartment rent, god he even sent your car to the shop." Alice said.

"Which is fixed by the way." Amelia told her friend.

"Oh, really? That's good." Alice said.

"Yeah, well I'm sure that he'll try to do something to force me back home." Amelia told Alice.

"I'm sorry Amelia, I really can't do much, but support you." Alice told her.

"Alice, I don't expect you to." Amelia told her.

"Well, I'm sure he'll change." Alice said. Amelia scoffed.

"Maybe, but a sly chance." Amelia told her.

"Just be positive." Alice told her. Amelia smiled at her best friend's support.

"I will." Amelia told her.

"Hey, I need to start getting ready for bed." Alice told her.

"I need to do the same." Amelia told he friend.

"By love." Alice said.

"G'night." Amelia told her. Alice disconnected from the chat.

Amelia walked to her living room, and grabbed her phone, and opened the email her boss sent her o her schedule, she saw the number on her hand. Amelia remembered Ludwig gave her his number again.

Amelia went into her contacts, and put the number in, and she soon washed the number off.

Amelia yawned as she pulled the covers over her feet, she set her alarm on her radio and phone, and tried to sleep. Amelia really didn't, she was too nervous about going on the date with Ludwig, she only knew him for a few days, and she really couldn't say the same for Anya too, she just met both of them. But what if Ludwig was a creep? Amelia tried to push those thoughts away. She tried to distract her mind by thinking about her creative writing project, but that made her even more of a mess. Amelia started to speak.

"Hey Mattie." Amelia began, her lips forming into a smile. "God I miss you." She said, taking a deep breath. "I wish I could see you again. College is great, I met a really pretty girl." Amelia said, her breath shaking. "You would be proud of me Mattie for talking to her. Her name is Anya, and she's from Russia." Amelia said to the ceiling. "You would be so proud." Amelia said through tears. "Mattie, I ned you please." Amelia said. There was silence.

"Am." A soft voice said. Amelia sat up, she saw the transparent figure of her brother.

"Mattie." Amelia said shakily. Mattie gave a small smile.

"Am, you know I hate it when you cry." He said softly. Amelia felt the tears gush from her eyes.

"How can I stop?" Amelia asked through pauses. Mattie eyes sadly watched his sister shake with tears. He wanted to pat her back, but how could he, this was not how things go.

"Am, you will make it through this." He told her. Amelia lifted her head, she sniffled her nose, and smiled.

"You were always the positive one." Amelia said with a laugh. Mattie smiled.

"Now it's your turn to be the positive one." He told her. Amelia felt the blanket of grief cover her.

"How do you do it?" Amelia asked. Mattie smiled.

"Well, I would definitely go on that date with Ludwig." He told her. Amelia felt her face blush.

"How did you…" Amelia trailed off.

"I follow you Am; I would never leave." He told her. Amelia smiled, her eyes getting wet again.

"Should I go?" Amelia asked. Mattie nodded his head in agreement. He put his transparent hand on Amelia's

"Yes." He told her. Amelia closed her eyes and smiled. She opened them again, and Mattie was gone. Amelia sat in her bed, her eyes red and raw. She decided to finally sleep, it was 12 am. She slipped back under her covers, and rolled onto her side, and closed her eyes.

Amelia woke up to her alarm like usual, and sat up, yawning, she walked over to her closet, and picked out something nice to wear, her mother always chose her fashion, her mother being an artist really gave Amelia the advantage of having good clothes.

Amelia looked at her small, but full closet. She then grabbed a lose dress with black fabric, and designs in the shape of flowers. Amelia loved the dress, as it was very comfortable, and not too formal and not too fancy, just right. She slipped it on, with some panty hose, and short boots, with a slight heel. She brushed her hair, and slightly curled it.

Amelia looked in the mirror. She smiled, seeing her reflection doing the same. She sighed, and started thinking. Her brain was so full. She liked Ludwig, he was handsome, strong, but soft-hearted. She smiled, and grabbed her car keys.

Amelia stepped out of her apartment to see that her blue sedan was sitting in the parking space she had been assigned to. Amelia smiled in relief. She rushed down the steps, and hit the unlock button. It worked. Amelia slightly squeaked in excitement. She got in, and started the car. It ran perfectly.

Amelia drove her fixed car to her university, a huge smile on her face, she had a date, and a new car, and her job back, to mention it she remembered that her boss sent her a schedule for her work. Amelia parked in the university parking lot, and pulled her phone out of her bag, and clicked on the email notification.

Amelia looked at the chart, and saw that she works today from 6 pm to 11 am. Not a lot of hours, but it was something, until her school schedule was fitted with her work.

Amelia grabbed her bag, throwing her phone in the bag, and getting out of the car. She locked her car, and walked in the warm school.

Amelia walked to the astrology room, only a few feet away, Anya was waiting for her. Amelia blushed a little, but remembered her date with Ludwig.

"Good morning." Anya said.

"Morning." Amelia said cheerfully. Anya stared at her as she walked into the classroom. Anya's father was sitting in his chair at his desk, with his glasses on his face, reading. He looked up, and smiled softly.

"Ah, Ms. Jones, you're here early." He told her.

"As always." Amelia said with a laugh. He smiled. Anya watched Amelia, her face slightly saddened. Amelia noticed this.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked. Anya looked up, her father looking at her behind Amelia, his face filled with mercy. Anya smiled wide, and looked at Amelia.

"Da, just very tired from my Chemistry project last night." Anya lied. She didn't even have a chemistry class, she just made it up, since astrology was her only course. Anya watched Amelia nod her head, and smile. Anya was sad. She really liked Amelia, and knowing that Amelia was going on a date really made Anya upset. Amelia was the only girl Anya had feelings for.

"Oh, okay, well I hope you get a good grade on it." Amelia said. Anya smiled at her.

"Me too." Anya said. She looked down, her father looking at her.

"Well girls, time for notes." He told them. Amelia sat in her desk, and pulled her notebook out. Anya watched Amelia, her hands so small, but strong. Anya looked at her own. Long, and slightly chubby. She looked at Amelia again. Amelia was way shorter than her, but Anya didn't care she was perfect in Anya's eyes.

"This is the constellation Lyra." Professor Braginsky said, pointing to the small two-shaped constellation. Amelia drew the constellation into her notebook. Anya did the same, and watched Amelia after she had finished her note her father had given her. Anya was starting to get a little bit tired, since the dark was giving her fatigue. Her father noticed this.

"Anya, please stay awake." He told his daughter. Anya jumped at her father's smooth voice.

"Yes papa." Anya said. Amelia looked over at her, and smiled. Anya started to turn red, she ignored the incident, and tried to pay attention to her father's teaching.

Professor Braginsky talked the whole time as Amelia took notes, and Anya saw that Amelia really was enjoying herself. It wasn't the most fun thing to do, but Amelia seemed so intrigued. Anya loved that Amelia liked her father's teaching, now only if Amelia could know that Anya likes her.

"Okay, this is the end of the session, and I will see you tomorrow Amelia." Professor Braginsky said. Amelia smiled, and walked out of the room. Anya sat in her seat, and watched Amelia walked away, watching Amelia's hair bob while she waked away. Her father came up behind her. Anya was saddened, the girl she just met a few days ago, is already pulling at her heart.

"Anya, love cannot be forced." Ivan told his daughter. Anya looked at the ground, she wished for something to happen, but she knew that her father was right.

"I know pap." Anya said in a saddened voice. Her father smiled, and rubbed Anya's shoulder. Anya sighed, as she walked away, her father worried.

"I will make you your favorite dinner tonight." Ivan told her. Anya looked up at her father, she smiled.

"That sounds good papa." She said.

Amelia sat on her bed, her head tumbling with thoughts, on what would happen on the date. What if she messed up, or made Ludwig uncomfortable, just what if? Amelia waited for the knock on her door.

There was a small knock on the door. Amelia jumped up, and froze for a moment, she needed to be formal, but no too casual. She opened the door. Ludwig was standing at the doorstep, a small bouquet of flowers in his hands, and his face flushed.

 **AN: Sorry this took forever, I have been very busy with the holidays, but I finally got this chapter up. I hope to write a little bit more by holiday break :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys, I am going to try to post this chapter as soon as I can, I have a really tight schedule this week, but I will find a way to make you guys happy, because that makes me happy :)**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Ludwig was standing in the outside doorway, his face flushed, and his hands gripping a small bouquet of flowers. Amelia stood in the doorstep, surprised. Ludwig held the flowers out to Amelia.

"These are for you." Ludwig said nervously. Amelia slowly took the flowers.

"Thank you." Amelia said. Ludwig smiled. Amelia held the door open.

"Come on in." Amelia said. Ludwig walked in. Amelia closed the door. Ludwig looked at Amelia.

"Y-You look very nice." He told her. Amelia smiled, and blushed. Ludwig blushed along with her.

"So do you." Amelia said cheerfully. Ludwig smiled.

"We should get going." Ludwig said quickly, his face red. Amelia knew Ludwig was nervous, but she didn't mind, because she understood. Ludwig walked to the door. Amelia followed him.

Amelia locked the door behind her, and followed Ludwig to his car. He had a nice car, it was a normal, but very nice and clean. He opened the door for Amelia, she stepped in the car, and sat. He got in, and started the car, and began to drive away. The two were silent for a while until Amelia broke the ice.

"So how is your criminal justice class going?" Amelia asked.

"It's going well, some of my students have already impressed me with their knowledge of law enforcement." He told her. Amelia smiled, she knew that Ludwig was slightly upset at her for not taking the course, but she really knew that if she did, her father would force her to be a lawyer, and she didn't want that. Speaking of her father, she hadn't heard from him for a few days, he was probably pissed, and didn't want to talk.

"That's great Ludwig!" Amelia exclaimed with a smile. Ludwig looked at her, his eyes soft.

"How is astrology?" He asked her. Amelia blushed instantly, remembering Anya. The Russian girl was so pretty; Amelia was so confused.

"It is a small class, but I enjoy it very much." She told him. He smiled and nodded his head. They soon parked in a spot in front of a very nice restaurant. Amelia was always fond of smaller diners, and such, even though her father always had her eat out at expensive places, it just wasn't her taste, but she didn't mind.

Ludwig and Amelia got out of the car, and walked up to the nice dining place. Amelia was amazed of the smell, when she walked into the restaurant. It smelled like no food she had ever smelled before. It was sweet, but savory.

Ludwig told the waitress that there were 2 people being served. The girl with brown hair, and a curl sticking out from the left side of her head nodded her head, and grabbed to menu's and silverware sets.

"Follow me." The girl said. They followed the girl to a small, but convenient. She set the menu's down on the opposite sides of the table. Amelia sat down. Ludwig following after her. The waitress pulled out her notepad.

"My name is Lovina, and I will be your waitress. To start out, what would you both like to drink?" She asked them. Amelia thought for a moment.

"I'll have a water." Ludwig said. Amelia looked over at him.

"I'll have the same." Amelia told the girl. Lovina wrote the order down, and walked away. Amelia looked around the restaurant, the tan walls lit up by the chandeliers.

"Nice isn't it?" Ludwig asked.

"Very." Amelia said. Ludwig smiled at her. Amelia looked at her menu, and saw that the restaurant had a variety of foods. Amelia was very fond of Asian food, as her good friend from Japan, Sakura had her taste some. Amelia decided to get the fancy ramen noodles, since she basically lived off of them. The price wasn't too bad, so she hoped that Ludwig didn't mind.

Lovina walked back over to them with two waters in her hand. She sat the drinks down, and pulled her notepad out again.

"What would you two like to order?" Lovina asked. Ludwig looked over to Amelia, letting her go first. Amelia looked at the name of the dish she wanted.

"I'll have the Winter Chicken Ramen." Amelia told the waitress. Amelia turned to Ludwig, and saw him smiling at her. Amelia blushed.

"And you sir?" Lovina asked. Ludwig looked at his menu for a moment.

"I'll have the bratwurst." He told her. Lovina wrote the order down, and walked away. Amelia took a sip from her water. Ludwig watched.

"So Amelia what is it like being a famous lawyer's daughter?" Ludwig asked.

"It's hard sometimes." Amelia told him.

"How is that?" He asked her.

"Being the daughter of a famous lawyer, puts a toll on my future." She told him.

"Oh." He said.

"You see I am not wanting to be a lawyer; I am not one for being in that field." She told him. Ludwig listened.

"So you didn't choose criminal justice because of your father." He said. Amelia nodded her head sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said. Ludwig smiled.

"It's okay I understand." He told her. Amelia smiled.

After talking for 20 minutes, Lovina walked up to them with a plate and a bowl. Amelia waited for Lovina to put the food in front of her. Her ramen was very fancily made. Amelia saw Ludwig's dish; it was very fancily made as well. Amelia began to eat.

Amelia talked with Ludwig, they made a few conversations about their childhoods, which Amelia found interesting.

"So you grew up in Germany?" Amelia asked. Ludwig nodded his head, taking a sip of his water.

"Yes, I was born in Munich, and I lived there all my childhood until a few years ago, I moved to DC." He told her. Amelia was interested.

"Wow, what is it like in Germany?" Amelia asked interested, almost forgetting about Anya.

"It is very nice, the cities and towns are beautiful, especially in the fall." He told her. Amelia was feeling like she may fall in love with this man, but she remembered Anya was upset about it, she felt bad.

"Wow." Amelia said.

"Enough about me, I want to know about you." He told her. Amelia knew that her past is pretty well known, and her brother's suicide was well known as well, Amelia hated that, people always wanted to know about Mattie, and she knew that they were just trying to be nice, but Amelia hated it.

"My dad, obviously is well known as the lawyer, and my mother is a famous artist." Amelia began. Ludwig listened to her intently. "And I was always in a very strict household, and was made to think that I needed to be a lawyer to make my father happy." She said with a pause. She didn't want to get to her brother. "But I think that it changed his way of seeing things, when my older brother Mattie, took his…. took his own life." Amelia finished. Ludwig saw that Amelia was upset by this. He reached his had over to hers, and held it. Amelia looked up.

"You don't have to talk about it." He told her. Amelia smiled at him. She took a bite of her ramen, that she was almost done with, and it was really good. Ludwig was almost finished with his dish as well. Lovina came by a few times, and asked about their dishes. Amelia made small talk, while Ludwig pay the bill.

"Thank you for coming here, it was a pleasure serving you." Lovina said. Amelia smiled, and grabbed her jacket, Ludwig did the same, and they left the restaurant. The cold air flowed through the sky, giving Amelia chills, even with her jacket on. Ludwig saw that. He took his heavy coat off, as he was wearing a sweater underneath, he handed the jacket to her. Amelia stood there.

"Your cold, here." Ludwig told her, his face flushed. Amelia stood there, she slowly took the coat, and wrapped it around herself. The coat was 2 times her size, it could be a blanket for her, and it wasn't because Ludwig was like fat, no he was very fit, and muscular, he was just very tall.

"Thank you." Amelia said. He smiled ad nodded his head. It was still light out since she had to get to her writing class at 3, and it was 2:30 when they left. They arrived back to Amelia's apartment, she walked up to the stairs, and Ludwig behind her. They stood for a few moments.

"I really liked the date, thank you." Amelia told him. Ludwig smiled, he was nervous, and Amelia could see that, she didn't know why, as yes she had a famous father, but that doesn't mean she is her father.

"No problem." Ludwig said. Amelia smiled, they stood there for a few more moments. Amelia saw that Ludwig wanted to at least hug her or kiss her. Amelia didn't mind, he was very nice, and not to bad looking if she had to say so for herself. He smiled at her, and tried to walk away. Amelia grabbed his hand, he looked back at her in surprise.

"Look, I like you." Amelia said. Ludwig stop for a moment. His bright blue eyes looking into her deep blue ones.

"Oh." He said. Amelia stood there for a moment, her face red, ad sweaty. She paused for a quick second from breathing. She took in a breath of air, and grabbed Ludwig's sweater collar, and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but then, wrapped his hands around her waist. They kissed deeply, their mouths softly touching one another. Amelia paused, ad broke the kiss.

"I-I." Amelia said. Ludwig looked at her confused. She stopped.

"Amelia, it's okay." He told her. Amelia paused.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told her smiling. Amelia stood in her threshold, amazed at what she had done.

Amelia ran into her room, and grabbed her computer, and hit the video chat button and called Alice. The screen was blank at first but it then was picked up by Alice, clearly tired, and slightly aggravated.

'Amelia do you know what time it is over here?" Alice asked in annoyance. Amelia ignored her friend's reaction.

"Alice, I just kissed the German guy." Amelia told her friend. Alice looked at her like she had seen a ghost.

"Amelia, your kidding right?" Alice asked in all seriousness. Amelia shook her head.

"No, Alice, I kissed him, and he didn't run away, he just said that he would see me tomorrow." Amelia told her. Alice smacked her face.

"Amelia, he could be a creep." Alice told her friend. Amelia's smile faded.

"Alice please, just be my sister right now, and be happy." Amelia told her. Alice sighed.

"Amelia, I love you, but you are an idiot." Alice said with a laugh. Amelia smiled at her best friend.

"And I love you, but you're an ass." Amelia said with a laugh. Alice smiled. The girls talked for a few more minutes, before Amelia needed to get to her next class.

"Okay, well I need to make it to Creative Writing." Amelia said.

"Okay, go, and please don't be stupid, and fight with those girls." Alice told her. Amelia smiled.

"I can't promise anything." Amelia smiled. Alice rolled her eyes, and smiled. Amelia made a heart shape with her hands, and Alice did the same to her.

"Bye love." Alice told her.

"Bye." Amelia said with a big smile. She shut her laptop, and quickly grabbed her car keys, and left her place.

Amelia parked her car in the universities parking lot. She locked her car, and walked into the school. She saw that most of everyone was already in the class. Amelia walked in, and sat in her seat. Many of the students were talking to each other. Amelia noticed the nursing girls, weren't there, they were gone. Amelia was pretty sure that they got wasted and were hung over or something. Mr. Kirkland walked in with his large literature book that he read frequently.

"Good afternoon class." He said. Amelia said good morning to him, with the rest of the class. He sat his book on the desk next to him.

"Today will be a project day, so go on and work on your essay." He told them. Amelia cleared her throat, as she pulled out her notebook to make a rough draft. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to write about. She knew that people probably expected her to write about her brother, and she wanted to do that, but it was too much for her.

About 50 minutes into her class. Amelia saw that the nursing girls finally returned, their hair was all ruffled up, and they looked horrible. Mr. Kirkland looked at them disappointed.

"Where have you been?" He asked. All the girls just looked at him, and walked to their seats. Amelia smiled.

"I will see all of you tomorrow, and we will talk about what our subjects will be about." He told them. Amelia sighed, as she stood up, and rushed to the exit to get to her work.

She reached her car, and unlocked it, and was happy to see that she had her work clothes in the passenger seat of the car. She drove off.

Amelia parked her car, and jumped out. She entered the café, and went to the back to see her boss talking to one of the newer employees. Amelia ran to the bathroom, and quickly changed.

She took her shirt off in the stall, and pants off, as she slipped the other clothes. She stepped out, and quickly washed her hands, and left.

"Ah, Amelia." Francine said. Amelia smiled at her boss.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I had class." Amelia told her. Francine smiled.

"No problem, you are right on time." She told Amelia. Amelia felt a big sigh relief escape from her mouth.

"Oh good." Amelia said. Francine nodded her head.

"Okay, get to work." Francine said. Amelia nodded her head.

"Yes ma'am." Amelia said, and walked to her usual station which was the cash register. She took may orders from many different people, teens, adults, elderly, and even children. Amelia loved her job there, her boss was always nice to everyone, and it was nice to fit in her schedule.

A few hours into her work it was 7 pm, and she was making a small coffee for a nice elderly woman. Amelia finished her task, and handed the coffee to the woman, and took the money she was given, and gave change back to the woman.

"Have a nice day ma'am." Amelia said sweetly. The woman smiled, and walked away slowly. Amelia looked down at the register, and made sure all the money was in the right place, when she looked up she saw Anya in front of her.

"Anya." Amelia said with a smile.

"Hey." Anya said with a small smile. Amelia felt bad.

"So what would you like?" Amelia asked. Anya looked at the menu.

"Just a small iced coffee." Anya told her. Amelia smiled, and went to make the drink. Amelia scooped ice into the small plastic cup, and filled the cup with coffee.

"Any cream or sugar?" Amelia asked.

"Cream, no sugar." Amya told her. Amelia nodded her head. She filled the request and handed Anya the coffee. Anya gave her the money, and Amelia went to give the change back.

"Keep it." Anya told her with a flirty smile. Amelia blushed. She smiled, and put the rest of the change in the register. Amelia watched Anya walk away, her hair flowing behind her. Amelia caught a sniff of Anya's perfume. It was sweet and soft. Amelia stood still for a few moments, even though Anya was gone now. Amelia snapped out of it, and saw that she had a line of customers waiting for her.

"Sorry." Amelia said quietly. The next customer just smiled, and ordered.

A few hours later, Amelia was off, as she was cleaning up, her boss walked up to her. Amelia thought that her boss might have heard about her zoning out in front of customers.

"Amelia." Her boss said. Amelia looked up from the sink she was cleaning dishes in.

"Yes ma'am?" Amelia asked.

"There's someone waiting for you outside, go ahead, I'll finish." Her boss told her. Amelia nodded her head. She put her jacket on, and walked out of the café. She looked around for a few moments. A figure walked up behind her, and kissed her cheek. Amelia jumped. She turned around to see Ludwig.

"Oh you scared me." Amelia said. Ludwig smiled at her.

"I couldn't wait to see you." He told her. Amelia turned red, and smiled. She kissed him.

"Me too." She said. Ludwig smiled, he held his arm out. Amelia wrapped her arm around his, and they walked down the sidewalk. They walked for 20 minutes, until they returned back to the café. They stopped at Amelia's car.

"You should get home; you have classes tomorrow." Ludwig said. Amelia held his hand.

"You should too." Amelia said. Ludwig smiled, he leaned in, and kissed Amelia. Amelia kissed him back softly. Amelia broke the kiss after a few minutes. The held their heads together for a few moments to get away from the cold.

"I-I love you." Amelia said. Ludwig stopped. They had only met a few weeks ago, but she knew that she had feelings, but she also had feelings for Anya. She didn't know if Anya liked her, but she thought that there was a chance.

"Ich liebe dich." He said. Amelia laughed.

"What?" Amelia asked with a smile. Ludwig laughed.

"it means 'I love you' in German." He told her. Amelia smiled, she kissed him on more time.

"I like that." She told him. Ludwig smiled. He let go, and slowly walked away. Amelia got in her car, and drove to her apartment.

She got out of her car, and walked to her apartment, and unlocked it. She walked into the warm shelter, and smiled. She was starving, she needed to go grocery shopping. It was 10 at night, and her local store was open 24-7, so she decided to go.

Before she went, she remembered that she turned her phone off, for her work since Francine didn't like phones in use during work. Amelia turned it on, and after a few moments of the phone powering on, her lock screen lit up. Amelia looked at the device and saw that she had 4 missed calls from her father.

 **AN: I am sorry this took forever, I have had a rough time with school, and I had a band concert last night, so I was really busy all day, but I have a free day today, and plan to try and make the next chapter. I hope that you all understand that I am a horrible procrastinator, but I plan to get things done, but I have to go to Tennessee tomorrow, so I will be on the road, but I promise to update as soon as I can. Happy holidays to all of you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am really sorry guys for not updating in a while, my Christmas break was long, and I was not able to update in Tennessee, since I did not have my computer. Anyways, here it is.**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Amelia sighed at her phone, her father decodes to call he in the time that her phone is off. She clicked her father's contact, and it started to ring. She waited in her apartment.

"Hello." He said. Amelia cleared her throat.

"You called?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, 4 times to be exact." He told her. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that my phone was off while I was at work." Amelia told him. There was a pause.

"I see." He said. Amelia cleared her throat again out of nervousness.

"So yeah thought I'd call back." Amelia said quickly.

"Not so fast Amelia." Her father told her. Amelia mouthed the words 'fuck.'

"Dad, I know you are upset that I didn't take the course you wanted me to take." Amelia said.

"I am upset." He said. There was a pause.

"Dad, I never wanted to be a lawyer." Amelia said.

"It's the family heritage." He said in a deep voice.

"Dad, please understand me." Amelia said through pleads.

"Amelia, you have potential, what is astrology going to do for you?" He asked her. Amelia started to get angry.

"You wanted Mattie to be a lawyer too, all that pressure, name-calling, and abuse. Well look where that got him!" Amelia yelled with tears.

"Young lady- "

"Don't young lady me, it was your fault, and now he's dead!" She screamed.

"Amel- "

"I hate you!" Amelia exclaimed. She ended the call. Her father never tried to call back. Amelia sighed, and wiped the tears away from her face. She grabbed her car keys, and left her apartment.

Amelia parked her car in the large parking lot of the grocery store. Her face was still red, and she would slightly tear up every few times. She opened the door, and started to walk into the store. She grabbed a cart from the parking lot holding section. She walked into the warm store.

There, she grabbed her usual, ramen, TV dinners, and soda, she had an unhealthy diet, but she was a college student, and she didn't have time for a healthy diet. She walked around for a few more minutes, until she reached the end of the refrigerated section, she almost crashed into the person walking in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Amelia exclaimed. Amelia didn't see who it was until the person went to talk to her. It was Anya.

"Oh, Amelia." Anya said. Amelia turned red.

"Anya." Amelia said. Anya smiled.

"Are you okay, you had quite a bump?" Anya asked. Amelia flushed.

"Oh, I'm fine, but I should ask you the same" Amelia said.

"Da, just surprised." Anya told her. Amelia smiled.

"Okay." Amelia said. Anya walked over to Amelia's side to help pick up the few products that fell out of the front of the cart Amelia was controlling. Amelia became suddenly warm.

"How did your date go?" Anya asked as she put the pack of Ramen back in Amelia's cart.

"It went well." Amelia said flushed, but smiling. Anya almost seemed disappointed.

"chert voz'mi, vse proshlo khorosho." Anya said. Amelia knew nothing about the Russian language, so she was clearly confused. "What?" Amelia asked with a smile. Anya looked at her surprised for a moment. "Oh-Oh, it just means 'that's good' in Russian." Anya lied to her. Amelia took it. "Oh, okay, cool." Amelia said. Anya smiled, and scratched the back of her head, and went silent. Amelia stood awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something. "Well, um, it was good to see you." Amelia said in a fast voice. Amelia went to walk away. "Oh, Amelia." Anya called out. Amelia stopped, and turned around. Anya stood with her hair draping over her shoulders. Amelia loved when she did that. Amelia wanted to like Anya, but she was in a relationship, she had to remember that. "Yeah?" Amelia asked. Anya turned slightly red. Amelia was now super warm. "Can we hang out tomorrow?" Anya asked. Amelia paused her breathing. Would this be counted as cheating? "S-Sure." Amelia said, trying to form the word in her mouth. Anya loved when Amelia was flushed, it made her happy to know that Amelia may have liked her. "Ladno, khorosho." Anya said with a wide smile on her face. Amelia blushed, walking away. Anya smiled smugly.

Amelia grabbed the several bags that she had from the back seat of her car. She locked her car, and walked up the flight of stairs. She unlocked her door, and walked in. She was starving, and the ramen she bought was tempting her.

She set the bags of food on the kitchen counter, and put the soda in the refrigerator. She grabbed one of the packs of the ramen, and put it in a small plastic container, and put it in the microwave, putting the time on for 3 minutes. Amelia sighed, and paced her kitchen floor. Thinking of how Anya basically flirted with her, so that seems to show that Anya felt the same way, but Amelia knew that she was basically in a relationship, with someone she did care for, and did love. Amelia kept thinking about it, ignoring the beeping of the microwave. She stood for a moment.

"Oh shit." Amelia said, as she realized that she had stood there doing nothing for a while. She quickly grabbed her now cold ramen out of the microwave, and drained some of the water, pouring in the seasoning afterwards, and mixing the noodles.

Amelia walked over to her couch, and sat down, turning her phone on, and opened the message that Alice sent her just then.

"I want you to meet Francis." Alice told her. Amelia almost spit her ramen out.

"What?!" Amelia asked.

"Tomorrow, video chat at 12:30 pm your time." Alice responded. Amelia wanted to pass out. Was this guy going to be nice, or was he going to be a douche? She swallowed a big gulp of air. She would have to cancel plans with Anya, and she didn't want to do that, since Anya seemed to be looking forward to it, but Alice was her best friend, and Amelia needed to be there for her.

"Okay, fine." She said hesitantly. Amelia, now sweaty thinking of how she would have to tell Anya to not come over. Amelia put her head in her hands, and let out an annoyed sigh, and took a bite of her ramen.

Amelia yawned as she put the container in the sink, her stomach full of ramen now. She walked away, turning the light off in the kitchen. Amelia grabbed her phone, and walked to her bedroom, slipping into her bed. She sighed, and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Anya woke up to her phone alarm. She sighed, and slipped out of her bed. Her father already up, making tea. Anya walked to her closet and grabbed the clothes she wanted to wear, which was an oversized sweater, and a black skirt.

Anya changed, and walked into the kitchen. Her father was pouring tea into a glass cup. He saw her, and smiled.

"Tea?" He asked. Anya smiled, and shook her head.

"No thank you papa." Anya said with a wide smile. He looked at her strangely.

"Is there something I need to know about?" He asked with a slight smile. Anya turned a shade of pink, and started to form sweat on her forehead.

"N-No papa." Anya said. He smiled, and walked over to her, she wasn't much shorter than him.

"Is it Amelia?" He asked. Anya was now red.

"W-Why do you ask?" Anya asked. He smiled, and pulled her into a hug.

"Anya, you deserve her, but please don't break your heart doing it." He told her. Anya stood shocked for a moment. She hugged him back. He knew his daughter was gay, and he was fine with it, as long as she didn't get her heart broken, he would always support her in relationships.

"Papa." Anya said quietly. He smiled, and let go. He patted her head.

"Go ahead, I'll bring you tea later." He told her. Anya smiled, and grabbed her messenger bag, leaving the home in a slight excited rush.

Amelia woke up, her head was slightly in pain, most likely from all of the stress from Alice asking her to meet her boyfriend, and having to tell Anya she couldn't hang out, and she really didn't want to do that, because Anya was always so patient and nice to her, and she didn't want that to be gone. She needed to figure something out.

Amelia sat in her bed for a moment, thinking about how to plan things out, until she got a slight idea.

"I could just go out with Anya on my lunch break at work." Amelia said to herself. Ms. Bonnefoy usually let her have a 30-minute break, since she knew she was a college student, and plus her boss seemed to slightly favor her, maybe because she was always on time, and never complained, you would have thought Amelia would to those sort of things, but she grew up in a strict family household, and complaining was basically a sin.

Amelia smiled, now that she had her plan all figured out, she just needed to tell Anya. Amelia sighed, and quickly got dressed, and ate a small pack of fruit snacks that she happened to find in her cabinet.

She ate the food, and then rushed out the door, wanting to tell Anya that she wouldn't disappoint her anymore.

Anya sat at one of the many lab tables, and just waited for Amelia, her father usually gave her a key to open the classroom, is she were to leave early, as she did today. She sighed, and played around with her pencil, filling in on the notes that she slightly missed, from daydreaming about Amelia the other day.

Anya yawned as she heard several footsteps coming her way, she was thinking it was Amelia, but it was just some girls talking, and laughing about their lives. She had a saddened expression on her face. Just then, she heard one set of footsteps quickly walking to the classroom.

Amelia appeared, her face red, and slightly out of breath. Anya looked at her with concern.

"Amelia, is everything okay?" Anya asked. Amelia looked at her, her face turned sweaty, and her eyes widened. Amelia smiled.

"Oh, yes just getting some exercise." Amelia lied, as in reality, she was trying to get away from the nasty nursing students.

"Oh, okay." Anya said. Amelia sat her bag on her desk.

"Where's Professor Braginsky?" Amelia asked. Anya smiled.

"Just call him Ivan." Anya said. Amelia looked over at her.

"Oh, okay. Ivan huh?" Amelia asked.

"Da, he seems to like to be called that, since he never was the professional type." Anya told her. Amelia was surprised.

"Really? Your dad always seemed very serious and professional." Amelia said. Anya chuckled.

"He can be at times, but really he's just very calm and collected." Anya told her. Amelia thought about that for a moment.

"Oh, and he's not here yet, I left early, so he might still be at home." Anya told her. Amelia nodded her head.

"Okay." Amelia said, Anya smiled, waiting for Amelia to say something else. Amelia thought for a moment to phrase her words.

"About today, we can't hang out after class." Amelia said sadly. Anya looked up at her, her purple eyes growing dull and sad.

"Oh." She said. Amelia wanted to hug the poor girl. She walked over to Anya.

"But I can hang out o my lunch break at the café." Amelia told her. Anya smiled widely.

"Is that okay to do, will I get you fired?" Anya asked. Amelia smiled.

"No, you wont, Ludwig does it, so I'm not concerned." Amelia told her. Anya frowned, forgetting that Amelia has a boyfriend.

"What time is the break at?" Anya asked.

"7:30 to 8." Amelia told her. Anya thought for a moment.

"Da, I will be there." She said. Amelia smiled.

"Good," Amelia said.

"Good morning girls." Ivan walked in. Amelia smiled at her teacher. Anya walked over to her desk, and prepared for her lesson with Amelia.

Amelia picked her bag off of the floor, and slung it around her shoulder. Anya still seated at her desk.

"See ya later." Amelia said. Anya looked up at her smiling.

"Da, see you." Anya said. Amelia smiled, and walked away. Amelia walked into the hallway, she was excited to spend time with Anya, but she felt slightly guilty, because she was with someone else, but she pushed it away from her mind.

Amelia felt the feeling of someone behind her. She turned around, and saw nothing, but she knew that she was at least being stared at. Amelia turned back around, and smacked right into the person right in front of her.

"Amelia, are you okay?" A voice asked. Amelia looked up, it was Ludwig, He smiled, and held his hand out. Amelia took his hand, and he pulled her up.

"Yeah, just in a rush." Amelia said, Ludwig looked at her concerned.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked.

"You don't have to." Amelia said, her face red.

"I don't, but I want to, because I am your boyfriend." He said with a smile. Amelia smiled at the word 'boyfriend.'

"Okay, well, here's my keys." Amelia said, holding the small metal objects. He took them, and they walked away. Anya was close behind them. Her eyes sad.

Amelia walked up the stairs to her apartment. Ludwig behind her. She really did like him, he was an amazing person, and she was sad that she was falling in love with him.

"I have a request." Amelia said blushing. He looked over at her.

"What is it?" He asked her. Amelia looked down for a moment.

"My best friend Alice is wanting me to meet her boyfriend..." Amelia began. Ludwig smiled, as she talked to him. He loved her.

"Yes?" He said. Amelia paused.

"Alice knows I am dating someone, and I was wondering, if you wanted to meet her." Amelia said. Ludwig looked at her. He smiled.

"Of course." He said. Amelia looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Amelia asked. He smiled at her.

"Yes, you want to introduce me to a beloved friend, then I allow it, since I am your boyfriend." He said smiling, he bent down, and kissed her quickly. Amelia blushed, but smiled at the same time.

Amelia unlocked her door, and they walked in. She took her jacket off, and hung it on the one of the chairs in her tiny dining room. Ludwig did the same.

"She is suppose to video chat me in 5 minutes." Amelia told him. She led him to her room, and sat on her bed. They awkwardly sat for a moment. He was still. Amelia hated the awkward feeling.

Amelia grabbed Ludwig's shirt collar, and kissed him deeply. He was surprised for a moment, but then caught on. He kissed her back. Amelia lay back slightly; he broke the kiss to keep up with Amelia. He was over her. He brushed her hair away from her face, as he smiled at her.

"You know how to kiss." She said giggling. He smiled.

"Well you know how to love." He told her. Amelia laughed slightly. He smiled. Amelia pulled Ludwig back into a kiss, they kissed for a few seconds, until he started to kiss her neck. Amelia smiled at the feeling. His mouth was soft on her neck, and his messy hair tickled her face. She started to giggle, until to kissed a certain part of her neck, that made her let out a slight moan. He stopped for a moment. Amelia was confused.

"What's that sound?" He asked. Amelia listened, until she heard a ringtone, and saw her laptop was showing Alice's contact trying to video call her. Amelia jumped up, Ludwig getting off of her, as he probably knew that Amelia didn't want her friend to see him like that, on top of her.

"Sorry." Amelia said. He smiled, and pushed a stray hair from her face. Amelia clicked on the answer button. Ludwig slicked his hair back quickly, and Amelia tried to make her hair as pleasant as she could.

Alice's face showed up on her screen, sitting next to a young man with shoulder length hair, and a slight stubble. He seemed nervous.

"Amelia!" Alice said with a smiled. She noticed Ludwig.

"Is this the German kid you were talking about?" Alice asked slightly rude. Amelia glared at her.

"Alice, rude." Amelia said with a smile. Alice rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, German boy- "

"Ludwig." Amelia interrupted her best friend. Alice sighed.

"Well, Ludwig, I'm Alice." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Ludwig said. Amelia was surprised how confident he seemed. Alice seemed annoyed by this.

"Hurt her and I swear to- "

"Alice, stop, introduce me to him." Amelia said making her eye contact to the man next to her. Alice smiled, and put her arm around his shoulder.

"This is Francis." She told Amelia.

"Hi Francis!" Amelia said with a kind smile. He smiled slightly, and waved.

"H-hello." He said. Alice looked at her boyfriend.

"Isn't he amazing?" Alice asked with a happy smile. Amelia smiled, and looked to Ludwig, He smiled at her, and put his hand on hers.

"I bet he is." Amelia said with a smile. Francis smiled again.

"So now that we are introduced, I plan to talk again, but I really have to go, we are due for a date." Alice said. Amelia smiled at her friend.

"Okay, well be safe, and it was nice to finally meet you Francis." Amelia said with a smile. Alice and Francis smiled. Alice waved to her bye, and blew a kiss to her best friend. Amelia did the same, and closed her laptop.

"Sorry if that was awkward." Amelia said. Ludwig smiled, and hugged her.

"It was interesting." He said with a laugh. Amelia smiled, and buried her head into his chest. They lay on her bed. Amelia in his arms. They held each other closely, and slowly fell asleep.

 **AN: I am so sorry that this took forever to write, I was so busy with school, and other things, that I kind of forgot about it, but I finally finished it. So I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I hope that the last chapter was okay, I plan to make more updates, including today. So I hope you enjoy :)**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Amelia woke up, with arms wrapped around her. She smiled at the warmth of Ludwig's body next to hers. She wanted to sleep more, but she remembered that she had a class.

"Shit." Amelia said. Ludwig slightly moved, his eyes slowly opening. Amelia felt bad for waking him up. Her eyes were still slightly heavy. She was searching for what time it was. She glanced to her alarm clock, and saw that is was 2:45. Amelia quickly stood up, her head slightly dizzy. Ludwig sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her. Amelia walked over to him, she put her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, just need to get to class." Amelia told him. He smiled at her, and stood up. Amelia grabbed her jacket, slipped her shoes on, and grabbed her bag.

"You want me to give you a ride?" He asked her. Amelia shook her head gently.

"Oh, don't worry, I need to go to work afterwards, so I'll just drive." Amelia told him.

"Okay." He said, he kissed her forehead. Amelia blushed, and smiled.

"I love you." Amelia said. He smiled, and hugged her.

"I love you too." He said with a wide smile. They walked out, and went their separate ways.

Anya was nervously sitting in her father's chair, helping organizing papers, there weren't students in the physical classes, except for her and Amelia, but there were online students, and quite a few. So Anya would print out the papers, the cyber students submitted, and make a stack for her father to grade.

Anya sighed as she printed the 20th paper. Her father walked in with a cup of tea. Anya didn't notice him come in. She walked over to the printer, and grabbed the papers.

"Anya." He said. She flinched. Her father was worried that his daughter was starting to be more unlike herself.

"Yes papa?" She asked.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her. Anya looked over at her father, he had a concerned look pasted on his face. Anya sighed.

"It's Amelia." Anya told him. He walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

'What about her?" he asked her. Anya blushed, even thinking about the American girl made her blush.

"I don't think she feels the same way that I do." Anya told her father. He looked at her, his face contorted into a saddened frown.

"Have you asked her?" He asked her. Anya flushed very red at that moment.

"No, she would probably push me away, plus she has a boyfriend." Anya told him. Ivan realized that his daughter really was torn about his other student.

"Anya, you will never know, unless you ask." He told her. Anya knew that her father was right, he always was. She looked at him.

"Are you sure papa?" She asked. Ivan nodded his head, and his mouth curved into a soft smile.

"I'm sure." He said. Anya thought thought for a moment.

"I see Amelia tonight on her lunch break, maybe I should confess then." Anya said.

"Do what you feel is right, just don't get yourself hurt." He said kissing her forehead. Anya sighed. She didn't really know what to do.

Amelia rushed into her creative writing class, and saw she was right on time, most of the students were starting to take their seat. Amelia quickly walked to her seat, trying not to seem in a rush, or let anyone know she was late.

"Good evening class." Amelia's British professor greeted. Amelia quietly greeted him back, but was over looked by the loud voices of the other students. Mr. Kirkland smiled at the greeting.

"I hope you all have at least started your project." He told the class. Amelia felt a cols rush reach up into her spine. She forgot about the essay, and she even remembered Mattie. Her eyes were stinging with tears, but she held it in, at least until she could get to her car.

Anya looked over at her clock. It was only 6:30, and she was beginning to get eager. She wanted to kiss Amelia, and hold her, but she knew that it would be wrong because of Amelia's good relationship with Ludwig.

Anya was angered with the name 'Ludwig.' He just came into her life, and swept her off of her feet. Anya wanted to do the same to Amelia.

"Being nervous is the worst you can do." He father said. Anya knew he was right. Being nervous made her feel worse about it.

"Papa?" Anya asked. Ivan looked to his daughter.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How did you know momma was the one?" She asked. Her father never talked about her mother, but she wanted to know, she was small when her mother was killed, and she would like to know more about her mother.

"I just knew, and she just knew." He told her. Anya felt her heart leap. Could Amelia feel the same way?

Amelia walked into the Café, her eyes were very heavy with fatigue from a very boring class. Maybe she should switch classes, maybe even Criminal Justice.

"Bonjour Amelia." Her boss greeted.

"Bonjour Ms. Bonnefoy." Amelia greeted back. Her boss smiled at the greeting, and walked away to deal with manager stuff.

Amelia walked into the back of the counter, and washed her hands with warm water quickly, and then dried. She soon was in the front counter taking customer's orders. Amelia met many customers over her course of only and hour. She loved her job, it was fun, but was also able to teach her things, like to not sip coffee fast, even if it has cold cream in it. She learned that from Ms. Bonnefoy.

After an hour or so of working at the cash register, her boss called out to her.

"Amelia." She said, Amelia turned her head, she quickly smiled, and handed the tired looking business man his coffee. She then walked over to where her boss was standing.

"Yes ma'am?" Amelia asked.

"It's 7:30, you need to take your lunch break." Ms. Bonnefoy told her. As soon as Amelia heard her boss say that, she remembered that Anya was coming. Amelia blushed slightly. The Russian girl was so pretty, her tall body figure, and her sweet smelling hair.

Amelia shook the thought of Anya out of her head, knowing that thinking of Anya that way, was in fact cheating, and she loved her relationship right now.

"Okay, I'll be back in 30." Amelia said. Her boss smiled, and nodded, walking away, taking Amelia's place on the register.

Amelia put her jacket on, and walked out the back door. Anya wasn't there yet, and Amelia was slightly disappointed. She sat for a few minutes on he phone, texting Alice. Amelia was unaware of the girl in front of her until she looked up for a moment.

"A-Anya!" Amelia said in a squeaky voice. Anya smiled at her. Amelia put her phone away immediately.

"Amelia, hi." Anya said in a soft voice. Her violet eyes staring into Amelia's. Amelia blushed. Anya was very well dressed, her tall body was covered by a black coat, and her skirt was flowing in the slight wind outside. Amelia stared at her.

"Y-You look nice." Amelia said flustered. Anya giggled. Amelia tried to laugh along with her, but she only let out a weird noise. Amelia clearly embarrassed watched as Anya laughed.

"Thank you." Anya said. Amelia smiled.

"So you wanna hang out?" Amelia asked.

"How much time do you have?' Anya asked her. Amelia looked at her phone for a moment.

"25 minutes." Amelia told her. Anya thought for a moment.

"I can take you on a walk, maybe eat something." Anya told her. Amelia was slightly excited since she was hungry, and plus the girl she had a crush on was going with her, as if it were a date. Amelia shook the thought out of her head.

"Okay." Amelia said. Anya smiled, and held out her arm. Amelia realized that Anya wanted her to take her arm, and walk with her, as if they were actually on a date.

Amelia slowly took the arm, her face red. Anya smiled, and walked. Amelia next to her. Amelia was really hoping that Ludwig wasn't in town at the moment.

"So what would you like to eat?" Anya asked. Amelia felt bad for asking, but she was hungry.

"Ice cream?" Amelia asked. Anya smiled at the thought.

"Da, let's go." Anya said, pulling Amelia with her. Amelia walked with Anya for 5 minutes, until she saw where they were stopping. A small diner type restaurant. Amelia has been there before.

"Here." Anya said, holding the door open for Amelia. Amelia smiled, and blushed. Amelia walked in, Anya behind her. They walked up to the order window, and looked at the menu.

"Pick what you want." Anya told her. Amelia blushed, and looked at the menu. She was amazed at the flavors, she had gotten burgers at the place, but never ice cream. Amelia made her decision to get rocky road ice cream. Anya got Neapolitan. They sat down, after they got their order, and began to eat. Amelia was rushed, since she had to get back to work, but she didn't worry too much, since she wasn't usually late to work, and so maybe Ms. Bonnefoy wouldn't mind to much.

"Do you like it?" Anya asked. Amelia looked up from her cold dish.

"I love, thank you so much." Amelia said, Anya blushed a little. Amelia thought that maybe Anya felt the same way, but she knew that she had someone.

"I'm happy you like it." Anya said. Amelia smiled, and took a bite of her ice cream.

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Amelia asked. Anya looked at her ice cream.

"Either Neapolitan or plain chocolate." Anya told her.

"What's yours?" Anya asked Amelia.

"Rocky road." Amelia said with a smile. Anya smiled at hoe happy Amelia was. It made the Russian girl warm inside. She needed to make the move, but when?

Amelia soon finished her ice cream, as Anya was already done. Amelia threw her paper cup that the ice cream was in, and waited for Anya in the bathroom.

"Anya, you need to tell her how you feel." Anya said to herself quietly, looking into the mirror. She looked at her face. She splashed some water on her face, and thought that would help her, no it just made her cold.

Anya sighed, and dried her face with a paper towel, and walked out of the small bathroom. Amelia was standing at their table smiling, but blushing at the same time.

'Sorry I had taken time away." Anya said. Amelia looked at her hurt.

"No, don't apologize, its okay." Amelia said with a smile.

"Ready?" Amelia asked.

"Da." Anya said. Amelia opened the door for Anya, just as she did for Amelia. Anya smiled, and walked into the cold winter air. Amelia followed, her body cold.

Anya and Amelia walked for a few minutes, until Anya saw that Amelia was shivering. She took her coat off.

"Here." Anya said. Amelia watched as Anya closely came to Amelia's face, and put the coat on Amelia.

"You'll get cold." Amelia said, Anya smiled, and shook her head.

"I'll be fine." Anya told her. Amelia accepted that, and held the coat tight, and felt the previous warmth of Anya's body.

Amelia checked her phone, and she still had 5 minutes, until she had to be back, and they were almost to the café.

When the two girls approached the café, they walked to the back. Amelia stood at the door.

"Thank you for the ice cream." Amelia said. Anya smiled.

"Anytime." Anya said. Amelia blushed.

"Well I should get back- "Amelia was interrupted by the feeling of lips on hers. She realized that Anya had kissed her. Amelia liked it. Anya's lips were so soft and warm. Anya placed her hands on Amelia's waist, and held her, kissing her.

"Mph." Amelia said as Anya put her hand on her waist. Amelia knew that she was kissing her, and was aware of it, but she didn't want to stop, but she knew she had to because she was not unfaithful. Amelia broke the kiss. Anya looked at her confused. Amelia was very red, and warm. She took the coat off, and handed it to Anya.

"I-I h-have to get b-back inside." Amelia said. Anya watched as Amelia quickly went inside the café. Anya was confused, but slightly happy. She finally got to kiss Amelia, and Amelia didn't seem to hate the kiss, as she kissed Anya back. Anya stood for a moment, before walking away.

Amelia couldn't focus on anything after the kiss, her eyes were blood shot, and her boss was worried. Francine approached her.

"Amelia?" She asked. Amelia turned around from her station.

"Y-Yes ma'am?" Amelia asked, her voice shaking. Francine sighed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." Amelia told her, a smile slowly forming on her face. Francine didn't believe her, something had to of happened to her, and she was worried.

"Why don't you take the rest of the night off." She suggested. Amelia stopped what she was doing.

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked, her eyes looking at the floor.

"Oui, go." Francine told her. Amelia took her apron off, and walked away. Francine watched her, making sure she wasn't in any danger. She cared for Amelia, as if she were her own. She made sure that Amelia got to her car.

Amelia slowly parked into her apartment parking lot. Her mind still in a blur of what happened. Anya kissed her, and that's all she could think of. It would sound crazy, but she needed Ludwig.

Amelia grabbed her phone, and dialed Ludwig's number. She held the device up to her ear. It rang a few times, until Ludwig's tired voice came on the phone.

"A-Amelia?" he asked in a groggy voice. Amelia was trying not to alert him, but she couldn't hold her voice.

"I need you here now." Amelia said in a shaky voice. She heard shuffling on the phone.

"Are you okay?!" He asked. Amelia paused.

"I need to talk to you." Amelia said.

"Okay, I'm on my way." He told her. Amelia paused.

"I love you." Amelia said.

"I love you." He said. Amelia hung the phone up, and quickly walked up to her apartment, and shakily unlocked the door, and walked in. She sat her things down, and paced the living room floor.

Biting her nails, Amelia was waiting for Ludwig. He was still not there, and Amelia was starting to worry, what if he wasn't coming? Amelia began to hyperventilate.

"Amelia." A voice said behind the door. Amelia rushed to the door, and quickly opened it. Ludwig was standing, a worried expression on his face. Amelia didn't talk, she just grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the apartment.

"Amelia?" Ludwig asked in confusion. Amelia hugged Ludwig tightly. He was confused, but hugged her back. She held onto him for a few minutes.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her. Amelia looked up at him, her face was nervous.

"Please don't be mad." Amelia said. He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Amelia sighed, and walked over to her couch, and sat down, he sat next to her.

"I-I think I cheated." Amelia said. Ludwig looked at her confused.

"On what?" He asked. Amelia looked up at him in tears.

"Y-You." Amelia broke into sobs. Ludwig held Amelia, he wasn't angry, as she seemed genuinely upset with herself.

"Okay, well what happened?" He asked her. Amelia sat up, and wiped her face.

"In astronomy class, there's this Russian girl, Anya, and she wanted to see me during my lunch break, and we were friends before, and she wanted to hang out, so I said okay." Amelia said.

"Okay." He said softly. Amelia took a long sigh.

"She took me out for food, and then when we were heading back, she kissed me….and I kissed back…" Amelia said in a tone of guilt in her voice. Ludwig watched her.

"Amelia- "

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss back!" Amelia exclaimed, tears falling down her face.

"Amelia, it's okay." He told her. Amelia held her head up, and looked at him.

"Y-You're not mad?" Amelia asked. Ludwig put his hand on Amelia's face.

"It wasn't your move, it was hers." He told her. Amelia smiled.

"I love you." Amelia said. He kissed her.

"I love you too." He said.

Anya quickly walked to her house, her father was still up, as the lights were still on. Anya was mad at herself for doing that, but she knew that she had to do it.

Anya walked into her house, and her father was sitting at the table with some papers and tea. Anya tried to walk in quietly, so that he wouldn't notice. She closed the door very softly, and swiftly walked away.

"Anya?" Her father asked. Anya cursed herself.

"Yes papa?" Anya asked. Her father looked at her with his reading glasses on.

"How did it go?" He asked her. Anya blushed.

"I-It went well." Anya told him.

"That's good." He said. Anya was lying, she wasn't sure if Amelia loved it or liked it. Amelia did kiss her back, so did that mean Amelia liked her the same way?

Anya walked to her room, and flopped onto her bed, releasing a loud sigh. She knew Amelia most likely wouldn't show up for class tomorrow, and then her father would find out why, and then she would be embarrassed for life for kissing a girl that didn't like her back.

Anya burrowed her face into her many pillows on her bed, and ignored the thoughts, and tried to sleep, which was hard.

 **AN: I finally got this one done, it took a while, but I think I can update hopefully every few days, since I have a 3-day weekend instead of only 2.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am back for another chapter, and hopefully I can get this up in a few days, or even a day, depending on my schedule. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Amelia was laying with Ludwig in her bed, his arms wrapped around her waist. She snuggled into his warmth until she realized that she had class in 15 minutes.

Sure she was nervous about seeing Anya again, and Ludwig didn't mind as long as Anya stayed away from Amelia, as in romantic standpoint. He was jealous, but he knew that Amelia would go either way, so he didn't want to control her.

"Babe." Amelia said. Ludwig slightly shuffled. His pale blue eyes opened, and saw Amelia. He smiled, and kissed her shoulder. Amelia giggled at the tickling.

"What?" He asked, as he sat up. Amelia stretched for a moment, letting out a loud, long yawn. Ludwig laughed.

"Hey! Yawning is human nature." Amelia said with a smile on her face. He laughed, and grabbed Amelia, and brought her back down to the bed. Amelia yelped in surprised. He looked at her, her hair messy. Ludwig pushed a stray piece of Amelia's bangs out of the way. She blushed, and felt his lips brush with hers. Amelia kissed him softly. He smiled, as her lips were soft, but slightly chapped from the cold. She really wasn't used to the cold.

"I need to get to class." Amelia said, as she kissed Ludwig. He stopped.

"Okay, go, get dressed." He said with a smile. Amelia kissed his cheek, and quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans, and slipped her shoes on. Amelia saw Ludwig putting his shirt back on. Amelia blushed. He saw her staring.

"Are you liking it?" He asked her with a smile. Amelia smirked, and walked over to him. He grabbed her waist, and pulled her close. Amelia looked up at him.

"Yes I am liking it very much." Amelia smiled. He looked down at her. She kissed him softly. He kissed her back slowly. Amelia broke the case.

"I have to get to class." Amelia said. Ludwig smiled, and let her go. She put her jacket on, and walked out of the apartment. Ludwig soon followed after.

Anya yawned as she sat at her desk. Her father knew something was up, but he didn't want to push it onto her, so he only knew what she had told him, nothing more.

"Papa." Anya said. Ivan looked up at her from his desk.

"What is it Anya?" He asked her softly. Anya hesitated for a moment.

"I don't think Amelia is coming." Anya told her father. He looked at her confused.

"Why?" He asked. Anya paused.

"Because I kissed her last night, and she seemed scared when I did, and I don't think she wants to be around me." Anya told her father. He looked at her.

"Anya- "

"I know papa; I was stupid to do it." Anya said flushed. Before he could speak, Amelia walked in.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Amelia said with a smile on her face. Anya stared at her. Ivan said nothing, but smiled. Anya watched as Amelia sat next to her.

"Hey." Amelia said with a smile. Anya turned red.

"H-Hi." Anya said. Amelia smiled, and opened her bag, and opened her binder. Anya looked away.

"Have a good weekend Amelia." Ivan said. Amelia smiled, as she put her binder away in her bag.

"You too Profes- "

"Ivan." He told her. Amelia smiled.

"You too Ivan." Amelia said. Anya watched as Amelia started to leave. Amelia acted like nothing happened, Anya was slightly confused and annoyed. Anya couldn't handle Amelia's behavior anymore.

Anya ran after Amelia. Her father surprised, but did not interfere.

"Amelia!" Anya yelled. Amelia turned around in the hallway.

"Yeah?" Amelia asked with a smile. Anya ran next to Amelia, stopping her.

"Why are you acting like this?" Anya asked. Amelia looked at her confused.

"Acting like what?" Amelia asked. Anya rolled her eyes.

"Like nothing happened yesterday!" Anya yelled to her. Amelia slightly backed up.

"Anya you kissed me, so what?" Amelia asked. Anya looked at her with widened eyes.

"So what?!" Anya asked. Amelia was slightly upset.

"Anya I'm sorry, but I am in a relationship." Amelia tried to change the subject.

"I'm not talking about your stupid relationship! I'm talking about how you kissed me back!" Anya yelled. Amelia was stunned. She turned bright red. Anya was surprised by herself.

"Anya- "

"Don't, I get it you don't like me." Anya said ashamed. Amelia looked at her.

"No, I did like you!" Amelia said. Anya looked up at her.

"What?" Anya asked.

"I did like you a lot, but then Ludwig cam along, and he liked me too, and I really cannot choose right now!" Amelia exclaimed.

"You did?" Anya asked. Amelia nodded her head.

"So you understand now?" Amelia asked. Anya shook her head.

"No, I don't, I want to know why you chose him." Anya said quietly. Amelia stared at her, her blue eyes starting to fill with tears.

"A-Anya, I never knew you felt like that for me, I thought you didn't like me." Amelia said. Anya stared back at her.

"Well, now you do." Anya said, she turned around. Amelia ran to her.

"Wait!" Amelia exclaimed. Anya turned around. Amelia stood inches from her. Anya watched her.

"Please, just don't hate me." Amelia said. Anya stared down at her. Amelia's head held down, Anya could see a few tears falling to the ground.

"How could I hate you?" Anya asked. Amelia lifted her head. Her face confused.

"I rejected you." Amelia said. Anya smiled, and lifted Amelia's chin with her finger.

"No you didn't." Anya said with a smirk. Amelia stared into Anya's violet eyes until a voice broke the gaze.

"Amelia." The voice said. Amelia turned her head, and saw her father. His posture was still.

"Dad." Amelia said. Her father walked over to her. Amelia mouthed the word 'shit' while Anya stared at her.

"You've been ignoring my calls." He said.

"I'm busy." Amelia said. Her father gave her a non believing look.

"With her I'm guessing." He said pointing his gaze to Anya. Amelia backed up slightly. Anya stared at her.

"No, I have a boyfriend." Amelia said. Anya felt a sting in her eyes when Amelia said that. Amelia turned around to Anya, giving her a sorry expression.

"I don't care who you are with, you're coming home." He said. Amelia widened her eyes.

"No." Amelia said quietly. Her father stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked. Anya grabbed Amelia's shoulder, and put her behind her. Anya was Amelia's father's height, so he seemed slightly intimidated by her.

"She said no." Anya said in a low growl.

"Oh it speaks Russian." He said rudely. Amelia felt a burn in her body. Anya didn't seem affected, she was stone cold with him.

"And you speak bullshit." Anya said with anger. Amelia's father glared at the Russian girl.

"Step away from my daughter." He told Anya.

"No can do." Anya said.

"I will call the authorities." He told her. Anya smirked.

"Go ahead, but I my father happens to have a sister whom is the captain of the D.C. police." Anya said.

"Amelia, come now." He said in a growl. Amelia walked away from Amelia.

"Amelia!" Anya said. Amelia looked back at her.

"Anya, if I say no, he cuts my tuition, and I can no longer stay here." Amelia told her. Anya stared at her in anger.

"I can pay for it." Anya said. Amelia looked at her in sadness.

"You need that money Anya." Amelia said. Anya shook her head.

"No, I don't, I'm graduating soon, and my tuition has been taken care of." Anya told her. Amelia smiled.

"Anya…I- " Amelia was interrupted by Anya kissing her again, but rougher. Anya opened her eyes slightly to see Amelia's father in disbelief. She continued to kiss Amelia, until she broke the kiss to breath.

"Anya?" Amelia asked. Anya turned to Amelia's father.

"I love your daughter, and if you take her away." Anya said in a shaky voice.

"Amelia, your gay?" Her father asked. Amelia looked her father in the eye.

"Yes." Amelia said. He looked at her in disbelief.

"I didn't raise that- "

"Screw what you raised dad, I am who I am, and you can't change that." Amelia said sternly.

"Young lady." He said. Amelia started to form angry tears. She started to walk towards him slowly.

"You were the reason why Matthew committed suicide, you are the reason he is DEAD!" Amelia screamed. Her father stepped back, as Amelia walked towards him.

"AMELIA!" He yelled. Anya ran to get her father, before a fight broke out. Anya ran as fast as she could.

"YOU PUSHED HIM TO BE PERFECT, AND HE TRIED SO FUCKING HARD, BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Amelia screamed through tears. People started to notice, and several teachers tried to interfere.

"Amelia!" Ivan yelled, Anya ran with her father whom was in a lab coat, and Amelia's father paused from yelling.

"Ivan, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, my daughter is causing you trouble." He said. Amelia glared at him.

"I am not your daughter Alfred." Amelia said in a growl.

"Do not call me Alfred!" He said. Amelia got into his face.

"You were never my father; you are just a bastard." Amelia said. Alfred took his hand, and smacked Amelia so hard, she fell to the ground. She tasted blood on her lips. She glared at him. Anya ran to Amelia, and pulled her away.

"Amelia, I'm so- " Alfred tried to say.

"Leave." Amelia growled. Alfred stood for a moment, before a police officer approached him.

"Sir, please calm down." The officer said. Alfred looked over at the man.

"My daughter- "

"Your daughter is of legal age; you have no control over her." The man told him. Alfred sighed. He looked at Amelia one more time, and turned around with the officer.

Anya turned her attention over to Amelia. Her lip was busted, and her cheek was red. Anya could cry, but didn't.

"It's fine." Amelia said wiping the blood off with her sleeve of her jacket. Ivan looked at her.

"Here, come to my home, and I'll get you cleaned up." He told her. Amelia looked over at Anya. She nodded her head, and followed the two out of the university.

"Ouch!" Amelia said, as Anya dabbed a piece of cotton on her lip with peroxide. Anya smiled.

"Stay still." Anya said. Amelia stared at her. Anya smiled.

"Did you mean all of those things that you said earlier?" Amelia asked her. Anya smiled.

"Of course." She said. Amelia smiled. Anya kissed her, not caring about the blood on Amelia's lip. Amelia smiled slightly as they kissed. Ivan walked in.

"Um…" he said. Anya broke the kiss.

"Sorry papa." She said. He smiled.

"Young love." He said with a laugh.

"I guess so." Amelia said.

"Are you okay Amelia?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah." Amelia said smiling.

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything." He told her. Amelia smiled, and nodded her head. Anya smiled at her father.

"Shit." Amelia said. Anya looked at her confused.

"Ludwig, I have to tell him." Amelia said. Anya bit her lip.

"What are you going to say?" Anya asked. Amelia looked around.

"I don't know; I love him as well." Amelia said. Anya thought for a moment, and smirked. Amelia looked at her.

"What?" Amelia asked slightly scared.

"You love him, and me." Anya said.

"Yes." Amelia said.

"Who loves you more?" Anya asked. Amelia thought.

"I don't know." Amelia said.

"Let's see who does." Anya said. Amelia looked at her confused.

"What?" Amelia asked. Anya smiled.

Anya walked Amelia up to her apartment. Ludwig was standing at the door, worried. Amelia was surprised.

"You're here." Amelia said. Ludwig looked at Anya.

"I was called." He said. Amelia looked over at Anya. She was smiling.

"I'm sorry your being dragged into this." Amelia said, Ludwig smiled, and kissed Amelia. Anya stood still, trying not to get angry.

"I want to be dragged in, because I can prove that I love you more." Ludwig said. Amelia wanted to faint at that moment.

"Well, I'll see you later." Anya said, kissing Amelia on the forehead. Ludwig stared at her.

"Okay." Amelia said. Anya smiled, and walked away. Ludwig grabbed Amelia's hand.

"Let's go inside and get rest." He told her. Amelia nodded her head.

Anya walked into her house, her father sitting at the table again, grading papers. He noticed her walking in.

"I know you love her." He said. Anya paused.

"I do love her." Anya told her father.

"But does she love you?" He asked her. Anya stared at her father.

"I think she does, but she also loves Ludwig." Anya told her father.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her.

"Well, we are competing for her love." Anya said. He turned around.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked her.

"I guess we'll find out." Anya said. She walked away.

Amelia walked out of the bathroom in her lose t-shirt and shorts. Ludwig saw her, and walked up to her, planting a kiss on her forehead. Amelia smiled. She loved Anya and Ludwig both, and she didn't want to choose.

"Why can't I have you both?" Amelia asked. Ludwig sighed, and looked at her.

"Because deep down you love one of us more." He said with a smile. Amelia wanted to smile, but she needed time for the decision.

"I love you both though." Amelia said.

"I know you do, and I wont force you to choose me, but I want you to know that I do love you." He told her. Amelia smiled at his German accent. She kissed him.

"Thank you." Amelia said. He smiled, and picked her up. Amelia yelped slightly. He placed her on the bed, and kissed her.

"Do you want to try?" He asked. Amelia turned to her clock, and saw that she had an hour until Creative Writing.

"Yes." She said. He started kissing her neck, making Amelia moan slightly. She was blushing hard, as she took her shirt off, and kissed her chest. Amelia arched her back, as he placed his lips on her stomach, she laughed, as she was ticklish there. He smiled as she laughed. Amelia sighed for a moment.

"C-Can we stop?" Amelia asked. He stopped, and looked up at her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. Amelia nodded her head.

"Of course, but I need time to you know." She said. He got what she was saying.

"Tonight?" He asked.

"I'm with Anya tonight." Amelia told him.

"Okay, well tomorrow night." He told her. Amelia smiled, and kissed him.

"Okay." She said. He smiled, and kissed her slowly. Their lips brushing against each other.

"I should work on my project for writing." Amelia told him.

"Oh yeah, how is that going?" he asked her. Amelia paused.

"Mr. Kirkland wants us to write about how a negative experience turned into a positive one, and I thought about Matthew." Amelia said quietly. Ludwig stared at her.

"Okay, well what did you think of him?" He asked. Amelia took a deep breath.

"He was the best big brother that I ever had, and he loved me. The boy would take a bullet for me, and I would do the same." Amelia told him. Ludwig listened.

"When he…when he died, I couldn't live." Amelia said. She felt a tear escape her eye. Ludwig wiped the tear away.

"You don't have to talk about it." He told her.

"I do, because his story needs to be told, and I want to tell it." Amelia told him.

"Okay, well what was the positive part of all this?" He slowly asked. Amelia paused.

"He made me a stronger person, he always did." Amelia said.

"Well, that's positive right?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"I mean yeah, but he isn't here with me, and I need him here with me." Amelia's voice broke into tears. Ludwig held her.

"I know you miss him, and I am sure that he misses you." He told her with a smile. Amelia tried to smile.

"I talked to him a few weeks ago." Amelia said. He looked at her confused.

"In a dream?" He asked. Amelia shook her head.

"No, he actually appeared, and we talked." Amelia said.

"About what?" Ludwig asked.

"How I should go out with you." Amelia said looking at him. He was surprised.

"Really?" He asked. Amelia nodded her head.

"Does he like me?" Ludwig asked.

"I hope." Amelia said. She kissed his cheek.

"I have to get ready." Amelia said.

Amelia walked into the university. She felt the warm air hit her face. She still had a few days until the essay was to be done, and she wanted to show the world that her brother was a great person, and the world needed to know that he was a fighter.

"Amelia." Mr. Kirkland said. Amelia smiled.

"Mr. Kirkland." She said.

"Have you gotten started on your paper?" He asked her. Amelia paused.

"Yes sir." Amelia said with a small smile.

"Good." He said. Amelia smiled, and walked into the large classroom. Some of the nursing students laughed at her. The blonde girl that she was fighting with didn't attend the class. Amelia ignored her laughing.

"Look who it is, the girl screwing both a girl and a guy." The girl said. Amelia glared at the girl.

"Oh, did I make you mad?" She asked with a pouty look. Amelia sighed, and ignored her again.

"I bet your father's ashamed of you." The girl said. Amelia looked at the girl. The girl was smiling.

"I know he is." Amelia said. Amelia made eye contact with the girl. The girl seemed slightly startled.

"I know he is disappointed in me, I know that he hates me, just like you hate me, and I don't know why you hate me, but I'm sure you have screwed more men in a month than me." Amelia said with a smirk. The girl was angry.

"What did you say to me bitch?" She asked. Amelia smiled.

"Oh the slut talks." Amelia said with a growl. The girl was scared. She sat down, and stay silent. Amelia smirked.

 **AN: I'm sorry I am not good at writing smut. I hope that you liked it, and I will write the next chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm back, and for just a warning this chapter has some heavy smut, and I am still new to smut, so sorry if it's bad. I hope you enjoy.**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Amelia sat in her room with her computer in her lap. Her eyes were tired, and she was to meet Anya in and hour. Amelia sighed, as she glared at the blank document on her computer.

"Come on, think Amelia." She said to herself. She put her head in her hands. Her back was hurting from being hunched over the computer, and her eyes burned. She sat up straight, and heard her back pop a few times.

"I should really see my chiropractor." Amelia said. She ran her fingers through her messy hair. She let out a loud sigh, and stood up, pacing her room for a few minutes, thinking of words to put together.

After a few minutes after Amelia was thinking, her phone made her jump, since the loud ringing was piercing her eardrums. She rushed to her device and saw Anya's number.

"Hello." Amelia greeted tiredly.

"Are you still coming over?" Anya asked. Amelia looked to her computer, and bit her lip slightly.

"Yeah, I just need to get dressed." Amelia said.

"Don't be too dressed." Anya purred. Amelia turned red.

"Okay bye." Amelia said quickly, and ended the call. Amelia bit her nail, as she looked to her closet. Anya was teasing her, Amelia knew that, but she didn't really know if she was in the mood, or even ready.

She still had 30 minutes, and she still couldn't decide the words for her project. She bit her nails down to the nub, and they started to bleed. Amelia tasted blood. She saw that he hand was slightly bloody.

"Dammit." Amelia said. She walked to the bathroom, and ran her hand under cold water. She cringed at the pain, but dealt with it. After that she wrapped her hand in a towel, and walked back into her bedroom.

" _Words describing Matthew…he was kind, welcoming, protective, charismatic, but he was also sad, wanting a way out from my father's grip. He was like this mix of personalities. He was the older brother who loved me, his little sister. I was attached to him at all time. When my father yelled at him or pushed him around, I would always put myself in front of him. He never deserved that life. He wanted to live another life. A life that had shown light even in the pitch black of darkness."_

Amelia felt the pain in her fingers while typing that paragraph. She sighed, and walked to her closet. She knew Anya wanted to try tonight, but Amelia was not sure if she knew what to wear, or even if she wanted to try tonight.

Amelia grabbed a Captain America t-shirt, and some jeans. She rushed to her bathroom, and brushed her hair, and re-applied deodorant, along with perfume. She slipped some short heeled boots on, and grabbed her jacket.

Amelia locked the door, and walked down the flight of the steps, and walked to her car. She got in, and started the cold vehicle.

Amelia moved the shifter into reverse, and left the parking lot, driving to Anya's.

Anya sat in her room. Her father was still at the university, so she had some time. She was in a black bra with a lacy sheet of cloth reaching to her groin. Her panties were black, with a bow on the front of it. Her hair was slightly curled, with a touch of makeup.

Anya wanted Amelia to know that she loved her, and she didn't want Amelia to think that she was taking her for granted. Anya loved Amelia, but Amelia was also in love with Ludwig, and she had a choice to make.

Anya looked at the clock. Amelia would be there in 3 minutes, and Anya wanted to make sure that Amelia saw her like this.

Amelia parked in the paved driveway. There were a few candles lit in the window, and the lights were off. Amelia was nervous. Not because she didn't want to have sex with Anya, but because she didn't have experience with a girl before, Ludwig was her first, and he was a guy. Amelia wanted to have sex with Anya, and she was slightly horny.

Amelia got out of the car, and walked up to the porch. She knocked on the door, but the door was opened slightly. Amelia pushed the door open, and saw several more candles, and a slight smell of incense.

"Anya?" Amelia asked. There wasn't a reply right away, until Anya walked out of the hallway, her outfit defining her body.

"Do you like?" Anya asked. Amelia was stunned. Anya was so beautiful; her tall body was so breathtaking. Amelia's jaw dropped.

"I love." Amelia said with a smile on her face. Anya slowly walked towards Amelia. Amelia was red and sweating. Anya closed the door behind them, and took Amelia's hand.

"Come." Anya purred, as she pulled Amelia's hand with her. Amelia followed, her heart beating faster. Anya opened her bedroom door. The room was laced with rose petals, and candles. Amelia was amazed.

"You didn't have to do all of this." Amelia said with a smile. Anya looked over to her.

"I know." Anya said. She leaned in and kissed Amelia. Their mouths feeling around. Anya slowly unbuttoned Amelia's jacket, and threw it on the floor. Amelia's t-shirt was soon off as well, revealing a red bra. Anya sat Amelia on the bed, she kissed Amelia again, and soon Amelia was only in her bra and underwear.

Anya kissed Amelia's neck softly, like little butterfly kisses, and it made Amelia giggle. Anya loved Amelia's laugh, it was so cute and dorky. Anya soon turned serious, and full on kissed Amelia's neck, making Amelia let out a slight moan. Anya heard the moan, and made her even more horny. Anya climbed on top of Amelia, staring down at the red faced girl. Amelia was red and sweaty, and the feeling of Anya kissing her neck made her feel something she never felt before.

Anya placed her lips on Amelia chest, and lay small kisses on Amelia's soft skin. Amelia was heavily breathing, her chest going up and down. Anya made her way down to Amelia's stomach, pressing her lips against Amelia's sweaty skin. Amelia arched her back, and let out a soft moan. Anya felt her nether regions start to feel slightly stimulated. She couldn't contain her passion anymore. She slowly pulled Amelia's underwear off. Amelia felt the cold air hit her privates, and let out a slight gasp.

"You ready?" Anya asked.

"Yeah." Amelia said quietly. Anya climbed back onto Amelia, and unclipped her bra, letting the red fabric fall to the ground. Anya looked down at Amelia. Her eyes were glued to Amelia's chest. Her breasts were so large, and very soft. Anya leaned down, and placed small kisses on Amelia's breasts. Amelia let out small moans.

"I'm going to start okay?" Anya told Amelia. Amelia looked at her, and nodded her head. Anya slowly eased herself on top of Amelia. She lay on Amelia, slightly grinding with her. Amelia started to moan loudly, making Anya more turned on. Amelia grabbed the pillow under her, and arched her back.

"A-Anya!" Amelia moaned. Anya kissed Amelia's inner thigh, making Amelia moan louder. Anya kissed her stomach more, until her saliva was all over Amelia's body. Amelia felt her nether regions start to tingle. Anya looked up from her kissing Amelia's body.

Anya kissed Amelia's neck hard, making Amelia moan in pleasure. Anya spread Amelia's legs, and began to grind herself onto Amelia once more, but much harder. Amelia grabbed the pillow again, and moaned louder, her face red and sweaty, her body feeling hot and wet. Anya panted as she tried to pleasure herself and Amelia.

Amelia was close to her climax, so close. Her body felt the endorphins run through her veins. She felt herself getting wet. She moaned loudly, as Anya continued her act. Amelia felt the fluids run out of her. Anya was close to getting wet too, until she heard the door close in the living room.

"Shit." Anya said. She got off of Amelia, her body still turned on. Amelia realized that she was going to be caught with Anya, if she didn't quickly put her clothes on.

"Here." Anya quickly said throwing a t shirt and shorts to her direction. Amelia quickly slipped the clothes on, without her bra or panties. Amelia shoved the two pieces to clothing under Anya's bed. It's not like Anya's father were to barge in, but still, she was moaning loudly, and she didn't want her teacher knowing she just got laid by his daughter.

Anya was in a tank top, and sweatpants, she made sure her face was not as red. She put her hair up in a long ponytail, and opened her window, the cold winter air was refreshing, but not as good as sex with Amelia.

"Anya, are you home?" Her father asked. Anya stared at Amelia. Anya quickly ran to her door, and walked out. Amelia slowly followed, hoping Anya's father didn't suspect anything.

"Here papa." Anya said. Her father turned from making his tea, and smiled.

"Ah Amelia is here." He said. Amelia smiled the best she could, just thinking that she just had sex like 5 minutes ago with Anya.

"Hello sir." Amelia said. Ivan smiled.

"Would you two like some tea?" He asked them. Anya looked to Amelia, and nodded her head. Amelia agreed with her.

"Yes please papa." Anya said with a smile. Her father grabbed two cups from the cabinet. Anya grabbed Amelia's hand, and walked back to her room. She shut the door, behind them.

"Sorry, about that." Anya said with a saddened expression on her face. Amelia placed her hand on Anya's hand.

"It's not your fault." Amelia said with a smile. Anya smiled, and looked up at her.

"Did you like it?" Anya asked quietly. Amelia turned pink, but smiled.

"I loved it." Amelia said kissing Anya. Anya kissed back, and then pulled away, and stood up.

"So, have you chosen?" Anya asked. Amelia went pale.

"N-Not yet." Amelia said. Anya smiled at her.

"I wont pressure you, I just wanted to make sure I was doing everything right." Anya said. Amelia kissed Anya's cheek.

"You did do everything right." Amelia said. Anya smiled at her.

"You did everything right too." Anya said. Amelia looked at her.

"I love you." Amelia said. Anya smiled, and kissed Amelia.

"Can you stay?" Anya asked. Amelia looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I need to finish my essay for creative writing." Amelia told her. Anya smiled.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Anya said. Amelia smiled, and kissed Anya. Amelia stood up, and grabbed her pants and t-shirt. She started changing, she didn't hide it, as she did just do it with Anya.

Amelia handed the clothes Anya let her borrow. Anya smiled, and shook her head. Amelia stared at her.

"Keep it." Anya told her. Amelia smiled, and shoved the clothes into her purse. The two walked out to the living room together. Ivan was at the table.

"Bye Mr. Braginsky." Amelia said with a smile on her face. Ivan looked up at her.

"Goodbye Amelia." Ivan said. Amelia smiled, and kissed Anya, walking out of the door.

Ludwig was at the nearest bar, when, a girl with red hair pulled into a ponytail, and a strange curl poking out on the right side of her head approached him.

"Ciao handsome." The girl said. Ludwig turned to the girl. She was so beautiful.

"Hello?" Ludwig asked confused. The girl was slightly tipsy, and her shirt was unbuttoned low.

"You along tonight?" She asked. Ludwig took a long sip of his beer.

"Yes." He hesitated to say. The girl stuck her hand out.

"Feliciana." The girl purred. Ludwig stared at her. Feliciana's brown eyes stared into his baby blue ones. He smiled, and shook her hand softly.

"Ludwig." He said. Feliciana leaned in, and whispered into his ear.

"What do you say we get out of here?" She asked. Ludwig smirked. He thought of Amelia. She was in love with Anya, and he was sure that she was going to pick Anya over him.

"My place?" He asked. What he meant was Amelia's apartment. Feliciana smiled, and hooked her arm around his. The slightly stumbled out of the bar.

Amelia sighed as she got out of her car. The cold air was taking a toll on her lungs. She started to cough. She walked up to her apartment, and noticed the door was unlocked. She thought Ludwig must be home.

"Ludwig?" Amelia asked. She threw her keys on the table, and placed her purse on the couch. She heard nothing, until she heard a woman.

"Ah, y-yes right there Ludwig." The accented voice said. Amelia felt her face turn cold. She slowly walked to her room. The voice was getting louder.

"Oh my god yes!" The voice exclaimed. Amelia saw the door was ajar. She looked in and saw Ludwig and another girl naked in her bed. She felt the tears flow down her cheeks. She let a cry escape her throat, and Ludwig froze.

"Amelia?" He asked. He stood up quickly, and slipped his boxers on quickly.

"H-How could you?" She asked. The girl was in her bed, staring at her.

"This isn't what it looks like." He told her. Amelia glared at him.

"Oh yeah because you in my bed with another woman naked isn't what it looks like!" Amelia exclaimed. Ludwig stared at her. Tears were flowing down her face. The woman slowly stood up, and wrapped a sheet around her. Amelia stared at the girl.

"I-I didn't know he was with someone, he said this was his place." The girl said. Amelia stared back at the girl, and then back at Ludwig.

"Get out." Amelia said to Ludwig. Ludwig stared at her.

"Amelia- "

"Get out!" Amelia yelled. Ludwig held his hands up, and grabbed his clothes. The girl was nervously standing there.

"P-Please don't hurt me." The girl said. Amelia walked up to the girl, and handed her the clothes she had on.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just get dressed." Amelia said staring at the ground.

"Amelia is it?" The girl asked. Amelia looked up at the frightened Italian girl.

"Yeah." Amelia said annoyed. The girl slipped on her bra and panties.

"I really didn't know he was with you." The girl said. Amelia looked over the girl.

"What's your name?" Amelia asked her. The girl shifted uncomfortably.

"Feliciana." The girl said.

"Well Feliciana, just get dressed, and we'll never speak of this again." Amelia said. The girl stared at Amelia as she slipped her shirt back on.

"What about him?" Feliciana asked, pointing to Ludwig. Amelia stared at her now ex-lover. He gave her a sorrowful look. She scoffed.

"You can have him." Amelia said with disgust. Ludwig stared back at her.

"Amelia- " He said. Amelia whipped around, and walked up to him.

"Why would you do this to me?" Amelia asked. He stared back at her. Amelia had tears leaking from her blue eyes.

"I thought you were going to pick Anya over me." He told her. Amelia shook her head. Feliciana stood still.

"W-Who's Anya?" Feliciana asked. Amelia turned to the girl.

"Please shut up." Amelia calmly said. Feliciana became silent.

"For your information, I was going to pick you!" Amelia yelled, her voice cracked through cries. Ludwig stared back at her surprised.

"Amelia, I never knew- "

"Now you do." Amelia said. She grabbed her keys from the table, and walked out of the apartment, leaving the two alone.

Ivan was sitting in the living room couch sipping his tea and reading a book, when he saw headlights in the window. It was Amelia's car. He stood up, and watched as Amelia rushed to their porch. He opened the door.

"Amelia?" He asked her. Amelia had tears streaming down her face. He let her in, and called for Anya. Anya cam rushing in to the living room from her room. Amelia was sanding in the living room crying. Anya ran to her, and grabbed her hands.

"Amelia! What happened?!" She asked. Amelia put her head into Anya's chest.

"I found Ludwig with another woman." Amelia quietly said. Anya hugged Amelia tightly, and led her to her room. Ivan followed.

"I'll kill him." Anya growled. Her father stared back at her. Amelia wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve.

"It's over." Amelia said. Anya stared back at her. Amelia's nose was running something awful.

"I'll grab some tissues." Ivan said. Anya looked up at her father and nodded her head. Amelia sat up.

"I was going to tell him that I was going to choose him." Amelia said in a guilty voice. Anya just smiled, and pushed a stray hair away from Amelia's face. Amelia looked up at Anya, her eyes red.

"I'm so sorry." Amelia said through sobs. Anya stared back at her in confusion.

"Why?" Anya asked.

"I was going to choose Ludwig." Amelia said. Anya smiled, and kissed Amelia.

"I'm not angry, it's okay." Anya reassured Amelia. Amelia smiled, and kissed Anya back. Ivan walked back in with a box of tissues. He handed them to her. Amelia smiled, and took the box.

"Thank you." Amelia said. Ivan smiled, and left the room, leaving them alone. Anya put her hand on Amelia's leg.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anya asked. Amelia nodded her head.

"Yeah, I just need somewhere to crash for the night. The thought of how my bed was used just, I can't." Amelia said. Anya smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course." Anya said. Amelia smiled, and kissed Anya.

"Do you need anything?" Anya asked. Amelia looked over at her.

"A nice hot shower." Amelia said with a smile. Anya smiled.

"I can do that." Anya said. Amelia grabbed Anya's hand.

"Join me?" Amelia asked. Anya laughed, the grabbed some clean clothes, and led Amelia to the bathroom. Ivan was in his room; he must have gone to bed.

Anya locked the door behind them, and started the hot water. Anya smiled at Amelia, and took her own shirt off. Amelia soon followed.

 **AN: I know this chapter is slightly smutty, and I hope I did a good job. This is still my first time of really writing smut.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This might be the last chapter, I'm not too sure yet, but I plan to end this story soon. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

Amelia and Anya walked out of the bathroom, their hair damp from the shower they just took together. The lights in the kitchen were dim, so Anya's father had gone to bed.

"You want a snack?" Anya asked.

"Actually yeah, I'm starving." Amelia said. Anya walked to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, and scanned the space for a moment.

"You want some cherries?" Anya asked. Amelia looked over to see Anya holding a plastic bag with dark red fruits in it.

"Sure." Amelia said. Anya closed the fridge, and got a bowl out, and dumped several cherries in the dish.

"Come." Anya said, she pulled Amelia's arm softly, taking her to her room again. Amelia felt her heart beat faster. The sexual encounter with Anya made Amelia warm and fuzzy inside.

Anya closed the door behind her, and the two girls lay on the bed, cherries in Anya's hand. Amelia looked down to see that Anya was slightly pulling her shirt up.

"I love you Amelia." Anya said with a smile on her face. Amelia became red, and stuffed her face into the pillow. Anya giggled. She put the bowl on the nightstand next to her bed, and kissed Amelia's head. Amelia pulled her head up.

"I love you." Amelia shyly said with a smile on her face. Anya smiled, and climbed on top of Amelia. Amelia was blushing more than a tomato.

"Cherrie?" Anya asked, as she grabbed a fruit from the bowl, and held the stem seductively. Amelia smiled.

"Yes please." Amelia purred. Anya smiled, and placed the fruit in Amelia's mouth, picking the stem off of the fruit itself. Amelia ate the fruit and smiled up at her girlfriend. Anya bent down, and kissed Amelia's neck softly. Amelia let out a small moan, not too loud to waked Anya's father.

Anya got off of Amelia, and lay next to her, wrapping her arms around Amelia's waist, and pulling her against herself. Amelia smiled, and burrowed her face into Anya's chest. They fell asleep soon after.

A loud beeping noise woke the two girls up. Anya lazily hit the snooze button on her alarm, and sat up. Amelia lay next to her. Anya smiled, Amelia was so cute when she was sleeping. Anya needed Amelia to wake up though, so she kissed Amelia's shoulder. Amelia smiled, and giggled. Anya did it again, and Amelia opened her eyes.

"Stop." Amelia said with a laugh. Anya smiled, and pulled Amelia up. Amelia groaned and complained.

"Nooo." Amelia said. Anya smiled, and rolled her eyes. Amelia sat in the soft bed for a few more minutes, until Anya started to change her clothes. Amelia smiled, and snuck up behind Anya, and grabbed her waist. Anya yelped in surprise.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Amelia exclaimed. Anya smiled.

"Get dressed." Anya said smiling at the pouting American. Amelia paused for a moment.

"Shit." Amelia said. Anya turned around in her bra and panties.

"What?" Anya asked.

"My clothes are at my place." Amelia said.

"Just quickly change over there." Anya said. Amelia got up, and kissed Anya.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Amelia said. Anya smiled, and watched her girlfriend quickly walk away.

Amelia parked in the apartment parking lot. Her short and t-shirt didn't mix well with the winter air, but she didn't care. She was still slightly nervous to go back in since Ludwig. She sighed, and got out of her car, and walked to her apartment.

Amelia opened the door, and the warm air from the place engulfed her. Amelia walked in, and saw her apartment was completely clean. She wasn't that messy was she?

Amelia walked into her room, and saw that the bed was made. Amelia knew that the landlord didn't come in to clean up, this wasn't a hotel. Amelia nervously walked to her bed, and saw a small piece of paper on the linen of the bed. She picked it up, and unfolded it to see messy handwriting.

 _"Hey, I made your bed after what happened, and I feel really bad, so I made you some Italian dishes as well, they're in your fridge." – Feliciana._

Amelia put the note down, and walked to her kitchen. The fridge was in fact filled with several dishes covered in tin foil. Amelia was starving, so some food wasn't a bad idea. She grabbed the largest dish, and opened it to reveal some time of parmesan chicken. Amelia felt her mouth water as she cut out a piece of the meat, and placed it on a plate. She put the food in the microwave.

The microwave beeped loudly, Amelia grabbed the the slightly hot plate, and grabbed a fork and knife. She quickly took a bite of the food, and her mouth widened. The chicken was so tender and tasted amazing.

"Damn, Feliciana can cook." Amelia said. She took another bite.

Amelia finished the food, and placed the dish in her sink, and ran to her room to change. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Her hair was a mess, and a brush just made it worse, but she didn't care. She slipped her fuzzy boots on, and grabbed her bag. Running out of the door.

Ludwig sat in the same bar, drinking his 4th glass of beer. He ruined his relationship with Amelia. He was a mess, and now the girl he banged also hated him. He took another sip of his beer.

"Hey Bro-ha!" A loud voice yelled. Ludwig rolled his eyes, and groaned. A guy with grey hair, pale skin, and red eyes approached him.

"What do you want?" Ludwig asked. The man laughed, and put his arm around Ludwig's shoulder.

"I'm your bro, I always need to know what's up." He loudly said. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Gilbert, go, I'm busy." Ludwig said. Gilbert looked around in the empty bar.

"Yeah, you're really busy." Gilbert said sarcastically. Ludwig groaned. Gilbert looked over at his brother.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing." Ludwig said.

"Liar." Gilbert said. He sat next to his brother, and ordered a beer.

"Come on, spit it up." Gilbert said. Ludwig sighed and lifted his head.

"I ruined a relationship." Ludwig said. Gilbert was actually intrigued.

"How?" Gilbert asked.

"I cheated on her." He quickly said. Gilbert let out a gasp of surprise.

"What?! You?!" Gilbert asked. Ludwig cringed at the loudness of his brother's voice.

"I know Bruder, I know, but I thought she was going to leave me for a Russian girl." Ludwig told him. Gilbert laughed.

"Why would she leave you?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig shook his head.

"I don't know, she was in love with a girl, just as she was in love with me." Ludwig said. Gilbert was surprised.

"What's her name?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig hesitated.

"Amelia." Ludwig said.

Amelia walked into her writing class, and sat down. Her eyes were heavy, and tired. Her professor walked in, and greeted the class. Amelia was too tired to even talk.

"Work on your projects today." Mr. Kirkland said. Amelia widened her eyes and realized she only had a paragraph done. She opened her laptop.

" _Words describing Matthew…he was kind, welcoming, protective, charismatic, but he was also sad, wanting a way out from my father's grip. He was like this mix of personalities. He was the older brother who loved me, his little sister. I was attached to him at all time. When my father yelled at him or pushed him around, I would always put myself in front of him. He never deserved that life. He wanted to live another life. A life that had shown light even in the pitch black of darkness."_

Amelia stared at the words for a long moment, until she formed words in her mind. She quickly typed.

 _"No, this is not a positive part of my life. Honestly it made me so negative in my living, that even I wanted to be with Matthew, and away from my father. My father was a controlling bastard. Matthew was always loyal to him, and followed my father's strict requirements to be 'perfect.' My brother was perfect in his own way, he didn't need to be a lawyer to be perfect, he just needed to be himself._

 _I miss my brother dearly, and I cannot wait to join him in the future, and if I do, I will tell him how much of a positive impact he made in my life._

 _No, this is not what you asked for in the terms of my essay, but I needed to write about him, because he needs to know that he is perfect in his way._

Amelia felt her eyes become glassy. She sniffled slightly, and ignored the looks. She printed the paper, and walked to the printer, and grabbed her paper. She was the first one to turn in her project. Amelia just wanted to be done.

"Finished already?" Mr. Kirkland asked. Amelia gave a small smiled, and handed the stapled paper to him. He looked at the paper, and then looked up at her.

"I appreciate this." He said with a smile. Amelia smiled, and walked away.

Anya stroked Amelia's hair, as Amelia lay her head on Anya's lap. Amelia could barely keep her eyes open.

"Tired?" Anya asked with a smile on her face. Amelia opened her eyes slightly and smiled up at her girlfriend.

"Very." Amelia said laughing. Anya smiled, and planted a kiss on Amelia's forehead. Amelia smiled, and closed her eyes, letting out a relieving sigh. Anya watched Amelia fall asleep. She loved watching Amelia in general. It may sound creepy to some, but she just loved Amelia. Anya leaned up against a pillow on her bed, and closed her eyes, but that wouldn't last long since there was a loud knock at the door. Anya paused. Amelia was still asleep since that girl was such a heavy sleeper. Anya carefully got off the bed, not to wake Amelia from her sleep.

Anya walked to the door, and opened it to see Gilbert. She didn't know who he was, but she saw him around town.

"Gilbert?" Anya asked.

"Sup Commie?" Gilbert asked with a laugh. Anya rolled her eyes, and ignored the name.

"What do you want?" Anya asked slightly angry. Gilbert looked around for a moment.

"Is Amelia here?" Gilbert asked. Anya stared at the Albino Prussian suspiciously.

"Why?" Anya asked.

"I just need to talk to her, I'm not going to steal your girlfriend." Gilbert said. Anya stared at him for a moment, and slowly opened the door widely.

"She's asleep." Anya said. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Then wake her." He said. Anya walked closer to Gilbert, towering over him. He gave a smile.

"Anya?" A voice asked from behind her. Anya turned around, and saw Amelia rubbing her eyes. Anya walked over to Amelia, protectively.

"Only talk." Anya said. Gilbert smiled, and walked in. Amelia was clearly confused, as the man walked up to her.

"Amelia." He said. Amelia cocked her head.

"Yeah?" Amelia asked.

"I'm Gilbert, and you recently dated my bruder, Ludwig." He told her. Amelia grew uncomfortable. Anya stepped.

"You can leave now." She said. Amelia placed her hand on Anya's arm.

"It's okay." Amelia said. Anya hesitated to leave Amelia.

"I came here to deliver a message to you." He said. Amelia listened to him.

"Ludwig wanted me to apologize about the whole affair." Gilbert told her. Amelia scoffed.

"Wow sending someone else to apologize, real brave of him." Amelia said with a hint of sarcasm. Gilbert grew slightly angry.

"My bruder is very sorry for what he had done." Gilbert said in a demanding tone. Anya started to get protective once again. Amelia stood up.

"Leave." She said. Gilbert looked up at her confused. Amelia glared down at him.

"W-What?" He asked. Amelia grew closer to him. Her eyes growing darker.

"LEAVE!" Amelia exclaimed. Gilbert jumped at her demanding voice. He scrambled away from her, and left the house in a panic. Amelia was more so annoyed than angry at the fact that Ludwig wasn't man enough to come and apologize to her.

"Amelia are you alright?" Anya asked, putting her arms around Amelia's shoulders. Amelia then calmed down to Anya's touch and voice. Amelia turned around, and kissed her girlfriend. Anya wrapped her arms around Amelia, and pushed on onto the couch.

"Here?" Amelia asked looking around in the living room. Anya paused for a moment, and then got an idea in her mind.

"The stars are outside tonight." Anya said with a smile. Amelia gave her confused look.

"Here I'll show you." Anya said, taking Amelia's hand, and leading her outside. The air was chilly, but not freezing, and Amelia smiled at the feeling of the air on her face. Anya smiled at her girlfriend.

She led Amelia to the patch of grass that wasn't wet from the dew, which was under a tree. Anya lay down, and Amelia sat down.

"Wow the stars are are beautiful." Amelia said. Anya nodded her head, and grabbed Amelia. Amelia yelped in surprise.

"I love you Amelia F. Jones." Anya said with a smile. Amelia blushed, and kissed Anya deeply.

"I love you Anya Braginsky." Amelia said. Anya smiled, and turned Amelia onto the ground, and kissed her. Amelia wrapped her arms around Anya's neck. The stars shining on both of them.

 **AN: The end, I know it wasn't a great story, and I am a sucky writer, but I feel slightly proud since this is the longest story I have written, but it was still slightly horribly written, but I really do hope that you enjoyed this story, and I plan to write a better story with better elements of writing.**


End file.
